Prime: Legacy
by Lumen Terra
Summary: RotF AU. Fate as Optimus had put it rarely calls. After Sam declined the job as liaison his connection to the Autobots seemingly vanished. But fate is usually more stubborn than an human teenager.
1. 01 Priming

**Legacy - chapter 01 - Priming**

* * *

The young human boy called Sam looked at his phone for what felt like the thousand time in the last hour. Here he was, waiting for his guardian to pick him up at his home for the planned trip to visit the NEST headquarters in Diego Garcia. But the honey yellow Chevy never appeared.

Since Mikaela got the job as interspecies ambassador instead of him, so that he could finish college, the girl was center of their attention now. Of course Sam could understand that. It was her job to be after all. ** _But it still sucked_**.

It was also not even rare anymore that his supposed guardian was late, _again_ , but this time he actually didn't even show up. Sam was mad and in his sudden adrenaline rush he grabbed the phone and texted his Camaro, asking where said robot in disguise was. The answer was the one last straw.

 _( Hey Sam. I am sorry but I can't come today. Mikaela broke her heel after one of the meetings and now I was tasked to accompany her to buy new ones. Maybe you can come over next weekend?_

 _\- Bee. )_

Sam threw his phone on the ground in anger.

He was going to bring his duffle bag back into his room until a tiny voice in the back of his consciousness whispered for him to go into another direction.

So he did.

He walked a good hour and a half until he was at what looked like a very old farm house. He warily looked around the dust and rust, all the while dodging spiders and their webs.

Sam made it into the barn without getting eaten by any cute little arachnid or its friends. It was dark so he used his cellphone to lighten up his way.

Sam gasped. Before him was a broken tuned up Western Star semi truck painted in what was once supposed to be a bright, impulsive red and boastful hot rod flames in a golden yellow, sadly the once bright colors were dulled and defaced by rust, dirt and grime. Sam let his hand rest on the hood of the vehicle and after a tense and awkward moment he adopted an solemn look.

How ironic that he would find this exactly when he was feeling down like this. Sam tried to clean the obviously broken truck with the sleeve of his hoodie. He wasn't sure why but he did it. Sam tried to convince himself that he did it because he wanted to see the paint but his better half told him that he just wanted to fix things, and this sad heap of metal would be where he would start.

"Man... why was I such an idiot? I should have accepted Optimus' request at the cemetery when I had the chance. I'm such an -"

What the boy didn't expect was for the truck to answer in an labored but still confident male voice.

"You... shouldn't beat yo... yourself up kid. Hey, I. How about I... I give you a second try? You are a special one. 'Got the touch kid."

Sam shrieked away as if he had burnt himself. With eyes as big as dinner plates he asked,

"Who are you? Are you an Autobot?"

"I'm one. The name's... is Rodimus Prime. Gotta tell me... yours?"

Said the voice, which was despite the pain in it still able to joke around. Sam felt partly relieved, then curious and after that concerned. Sam patted the Autobot Reassuringly while he browsed through his phone, trying to call Diego.

"Hey, kid... It's... It's okay. My time is over."

"No, no, no, no! Wait I'll, - I'll fix, we'll fix you up. Yeah? So you just have to wait until Ratchet's here. Sound's like a plan?"

"What's your name...?"

"Sam."

"Sam, I have been... waiting for you. Please... k... keep the matrix safe. If you ever... need... help, focus on... the pretty blue... light, yeah? See you when all are one..."

As if on cue the hood, which Sam had his hand previously placed on, opened to reveal something like a twisted metallic helix. It glowed at Sam like it was alive and it seemed curious. Sam knew since Mission city to **keep away** from glowing alien relics.

None the less he stretched his hand out like on primal instinct and let the artifact flow gracefully over and into his waiting palm. The whole time Sam was shaking in fear and nervousness. A immense pressure built in his chest after he touched the helix, until it became very painful so that Sam was seeing stars. Sam bent over in an attempt to protect himself from this something that was causing him pain.

He opened his eyes warily after the moment, and the pain, was over, he hadn't realized that he had closed them.

The first thing Sam noticed was how clear everything was. He could see the splinters in the wooden fence at least 50 feet away. Then there were his other senses, each enhanced, except for his skin. His ability to feel was strangely numbed as if he was wearing latex gloves, or a full body latex suit, and this somehow frustrated him.

Sam stood up with unknown, **_alien_** , grace. The next thing that entered his mind was Rodimus. He moved around in the Prime's direction only to find that said being was gone.

 **"Rodimus!?"**

Sam felt strangely enough sad despite knowing the mech only for a moment.

Sam begun to walk back home. It was already darkening outside and his parents would most likely trow a tantrum if he missed curfew again and the whole scenery around him as well as the sadness of the mech's... _death?_... was haunting him now.

He caught a glimpse of his own reflection in an broken window while he walked out of the barn and nearly chocked. Then he doubted if he could do that anymore.

His hair was stark white and his eyes an intense indium blue. The most prominent change however was the rest of his body. Sam was now covered in dark silver, almost black armor with the occasional glowing blue energon line visible under. The rest of him that wasn't covered by alien plating was covered by white alien fabric instead.

The moment he concentrated on his arm and wondered what might be under the new outfit it snapped open to reveal gears and hydraulics underneath where flesh and bone should have been.

Sam did what any normal human would have done, he freaked out.

And ** _gloriously_** fainted.

* * *

 **Light: I welcome you dear reader to this new story: Prime Legacy.**

 **To clear a few things for you:**

 **-this is an AU that started at RotF beginning. I will borrow some elements of the Movie but it will be AU.**

 **-I will use characters, ideas and such from every continuit, not just the Movies but also G1, Prime, the games and so on.**

 **-The Primes and their familiar relations are quite different here (AU duh...).**

 **-Jazz is alive in this one!  
The team currently consists of: OP; BB; RATCH; IH; JZ; AC; CHR; E-1.**

 **I hope you enjoy _Legacy_! 2015. Aug. 30**

 **'till next time!**


	2. 02 Strange appearance

Legacy - chapter 1 - strange appearance

* * *

Sam woke groggily on hay. It smelled like the summer vacation he went on when he was still a small boy.

He opened his eyes and was startled by the lack of irritation that he usually got when he looked straight into the first rays of the morning sun. After a few seconds something like a desktop appeared in his field of view like a ghostly image.

Sam, for the sake of his sanity, ignored the sensory input he got displayed and hurried to stand up. The events of the last day came rushing back in an frightening clarity and soon the boy found himself running in circles, holding his head and uttering some fiercely whispered no no 's.

It took hours, he had an inbuilt chronometer, for Sam to calm down enough so that he could take a look at himself in the bright daylight.

First he looked at his new suit. Like lest night it was something between dark grey and black. His newfound HUD was conveniently displaying the name of the components it, he?, was made of. Namely: **carbon** and a thin layer of **black diamond** on top. The white suit under was made of metal too. Something Sam had to laugh out loud because it was called **samarium**.

He looked at his arms and moved them experimentally around, flexed the joints and punched the air a few times. The strange feeling limbs obeyed his commands perfectly.

He then walked over to the old abandoned farm house and looked around until he found a mirror in the hallway. He looked himself in the eyes and even stuck his tongue out to ease his tension. His eyes, he noted, had lost the pupil in the middle in favor of gaining a blue glow and several circles he could use as lenses. For example: if he concentrated on one of them he could see infra red, using another he was seeing sound waves. He made a mental note to try later what he could do with the others.

His hand moved trough white hair as its owner sighed heavily in frustration. He couldn't go back home like this. His parents would surely freak out since they were still oblivious to the aliens wandering, or driving, around.

 _Or destroying the yard... ,_ Sam added with dry humor.

As he moved to grab his bag he noticed that it had also changed. It looked more like a bag pack out of a Sci Fi movie than what it previously had been. But it suited Sam's new design well.

After trowing the bag over his shoulder, Sam felt the plating on his back snap open to reveal ports which then connected to the bag.

 **"What!?** Whoa, what the heck is going - oh... Oh no. No! No! ... No?"

Sam stopped mid rant as his HUD showed him that the bag was what was called an _mobile combat deck_. Sam had no clue why this information could possibly be useful to him but he accepted it,after everything that happened today he just saw no reason to complain anymore. The bag pack fit perfectly on his back and was almost seamlessly connected to his armor.

Sam felt a cold shiver crawl through his veins, _lines?_ , as he felt the accessory's own plating respond to his thoughts like it was a part of him.

He looked back into the mirror and played with his own audios, as Ratchet had called them, before he remembered that he could use the silver spikes to transmit messages. The only problem was, how? Sam never had tried to sent mails with his mind. Humans just don't do that kind of stuff, but he had seen his robotic friends do it all the time by touching some kind of button.

As if the fact that he move them around and could feel his fingers on the surprisingly warm metal wasn't enough, Sam had noticed that he was ticklish. The tips of his audios were very sensitive and ticklish and the boy feared that if that became common knowledge he would be doomed.

 _If I ever can go back... sure as hell not like this and after what I did to Optimus I doubt they would take me in._

While Sam experimented with his new bodily functions he found out that his eyes adjusted to light much faster than usual. He also noticed the hard way that he was much stronger now after he ripped a good sized piece of the wall out.

A very tiny splinter of the metal that made up his ears shifted under his command and a number pad like on his cellphone appeared on his HUD.

At first Sam wanted to call Bumblebee, but he reminded himself that the bot was unavailable right now so that he had the options to call either Ratchet, Jazz or Arcee.

The first number he got when everything was still fine and he fell from Bumblebee's shoulder and hurt his ankle. Ratchet insisted that he should keep the number.

The second number was given to him after he had helped Jazz to hide after a very long night and too much high grade energon. Ratchet was clueless, and still is, where Jazz had been hiding to avoid the routine check up.

The last number was something special to Sam. Arcee had seen him on Rollerblades once and made fun of him. After that she ended up helping him do it the right way and both became close friends over time.

Sam felt tears in the corners of his eyes while he remembered those happy times. He missed them, he really big time missed them.

Optimus had been very sad after he said he wouldn't help them. Sam regretted that he declined the offer every day now.

Of course they had to move on, and of course they couldn't play human babysitter, but it's not too much to ask for to chat once in a while, right?

* * *

 **Light: so who should he call now? Or should he call somebot at all?**

 **Chapter 1 is done and I'm excited where this is going. I dunno where I got the plot bunny from but I had to write it down.**

 **I'll work now mostly on this since I have a bit of a problem with Composium right now, but I'll never abandon a story!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **And for the guest review: glad I could give you the story you have been waiting for. I sincerely hope you'll like the future chapters.  
*AN this chapter was edited on request. 12 sep 2015**

 **'till next time!**


	3. 03 Here I come

Legacy - chapter 2 - Here I come!

* * *

Sam sat down and thought about the choices he had. Everything was rushing around in his head while the number pad, still available to him, mocked him in his misery.

The boy put his head into his hands to hide himself from the world before he stood up with such an force that the hay flew into every direction. First he walked, then ran and then dashed away from the old farm and back to a much more familiar place, the outlook.

He dialed the first number.

::Samuel? Why would you call me boy, are you hurt...?::

::Ratchet... I, I don't know... I feel strange and well... you might wanna see this. I'm at the outlook so could you please pick me up?::

Sam's inner strength seemed to vanish into agitation as the time went on and the medic wasn't answering him at all. After good 10 minutes Ratchet spoke again but this time with a stressed and slightly annoyed voice.

::I will pick you up after I'm done here boy. But next time you need a ride call somebot else! Then those fraggers might be doing something useful for once and haven't had to hurt themselves.::

::I'm not...! Oh well... Okay. See you soon but please don't freak out yeah?::

The old medic hung up with a grunt and Sam was again left to wait and roam through his head. To add injury to insult it started to rain like in an badly scripted movie and Sam was soaked in record time. His new hybrid body, cybertronian organic? Cyber organic...?, whatever, it was taking the rain not very good. Sam felt his joints become lippery and the water under the plating was itching quite a bit.

Since he had time to think Sam was asking himself,

What am I now? I'm not cybertronian nor am I fully human. Is there a possibility for me to be both? A... a... Technical organic being? A what?... Techno organic...?

Sam took shelter under the wrinkled, single tree that somehow managed to grow in the rocky ground of the outlook. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Given credit to Sam's internal chronometer Ratchet arrived approximately five hours and 5.8357 minutes after his call, or at 4.28 pm. The mech with the color scheme of a seasick lemon stomped over to Sam's drenched form all the way growing more careful with each step closer before he said unusual soft,

"Samuel...? _**Is that you?!**_ "

The boy nodded his head in confirmation and soon found himself seated in Ratchet's altmode, directly in a stream of hot air. The medic darkened his windows so than no curious human could look in his interior while he drove back to the HQ.

"Samuel, please remain within the range of my air vents. The water within your systems may cause _discomfort_ if it's not dried fast enough."

The old bot didn't have to say this twice since the young hybrid huddled closer to the warm air and dropped his head in favor of laying down onto the backseat of the Hummer. His eyes, became heavy with exhaustion as the events of the day replayed in his memories.

"You should recharge. After we reached Diego Garcia you are in for a full physical and mental check up! Now hush!"

Sam obeyed both his new body's instincts and the grumpy and slightly irritated voice of the medic. He stretched out before curled into a human sized ball and fell into stasis lock.

"What could have caused _this...?_ "

Ratchet asked himself while he pinned his scanners on the sleeping form of the techno organic on his backseat.

* * *

... Time skip ...

* * *

Sam woke up on a cool mix of foam and rubber mattress. As he looked around he saw many tools for mechanical repairs as well as their alien counterparts. The lights were dimmed by the owner of the med-bay except for the one single lamp on the desk were said med-bay owning medic was doing his usual business. Sam had no clue what Ratchet did but he was sure it was important and he didn't want to disturb Ratchet so he laid back down and listened to the soft humming coming from his own core.

His daydreaming was cut short by Ratchet, who was walking over to Sam's little nest and held out his hand for Sam to climb on. Reluctantly the boy did so and found himself placed gently on the examination table in the middle of the room.

"Samuel, I need you to tell me what happened."

The boy muted a sigh and started with how he found the old beat up truck and they talked. He told the medic of the blue glowing helix, about how he passed out on the floor and about his discoveries the next morning.

"You mentioned that you talked to a mech, has he told you his name?"

"Yes. Rodimus Prime. Do you know him?"

Something must have clicked inside the medics head because he nodded absently before he moved his whole arsenal of scanners on the boy's chest. While Sam tried not to squirm, Ratchet explained what he had found so far.

"Samuel, you are a techno organic being now. Your human, organic cells are fused on elemental level with cybertronian technology. I have to tell you that this is irreversible. Any attempt to rip your two halves apart would kill you outright."

Tiny, compared to the mech they landed on, tears fell from the hybrids eyes while the voice was laced with sadness and helplessness.

"What... what do I do now...?"

Ratchet moved to clearly look at his patient before he said,

"You'll have to stay here with us. I'm sorry boy but your normal human life is over."

The blue orbs lit up with hope and Sam said carefully,

"You mean I can stay?"

"Yes...? Boy what's the matter? Don't you want a normal life anymore?"

"No. N...not if normal means to loose you as my friends. I only wanted to go and finish college because I though I would stay in your way, you know, hinder you. Or something... As ... as long as you really don't mind me getting in your way I would like to stay."

" **You stupid glitch!** "

 _ **"Eep!?"**_

Ratchet held Sam close to his chest plates while he barked out many colorful words in **more than two _unidentified_ languages**. After the medic calmed down enough to speak politely again he looked down at Sam and said

"We never though that you stay in the way boy. **What in Primus name gave you that idea!?** Oh no Prime _fell into depression_ after being rejected by you like that and Bumblebee _had to be restrained_ before he decided to kidnap you."

Now Sam felt _**really**_ guilty. Ratchet lived well up to his nickname in that particular moment.

"Ratchet...?"

"...?"

"I'm sorry. **I'm sorry I let you guys down like that. I'm sorry for being that selfish. I'm sorry I was a jerk!...** _can you forgive me?_ "

The medic adopted an warm and kind look as he said, smirking by the way,

"Get Prime out of his office, calm Bumblebee and I think we will be fine boy."

* * *

 **Light: it's not good to keep emotions bottled up like that. But Sam may get the new chance he wished for.**

 **As for Ratchet's OOC ness, well,... Sam might have triggered the soft side of the medic by being his usual naive self.  
The best part in my opinion was Sam screaming "Eep!?", I had fun writing that... ;P**

 **Anyone noticed fanfiction . net's glitching? No? Ah well... I'm glad I can update again.**

 **'Till next time.**


	4. 04 Making things right

Legacy - chapter 3 - making things right

* * *

 **"Sam hold still."**

 _ **"NEEDLE!?"**_

 **" _No you fragger_! It's a data cable and I need you to hold still! Sam I need to install the basic protocols, firewalls and encryption programms as well as a T - cog configuration. Boy... _SIT DOWN!"_**

"Ratchet!? What are you doing?! _**WAH!"**_

After the medic found the port on Sam's neck he tried _the nice approach_ and told Sam to move himself over to the cables and sit the frag down. After that failed he grabbed his small patient and had to hold him upside down after the boy managed to surprise him with his new strength.

Ratchet was painfully accurate as he plugged the cable in. It only took about 20 seconds for the download and setup to be complete and while Sam was screaming bloody murder, Ratchet, who was used to that behavior now, just finished cleaning.

"Sam I want you to try and focus on the newly installed code. It _should_ be displayed on your internal HUD now."

True to the medics word there was a new symbol that looked strangely like a black and white ring with the latter one being smaller. He focused on it and felt like he just lost all of his clothing.

His sense of feeling was so familiar human that he almost forgot what Ratchet had told him before.

"I see... your altmode is your organic self. **Amazing!** I have never had a techno organic _that close_. An old friend of mine, preceptor, would have killed for an opportunity to study you."

 **"You're not serious Ratch... _are you?!"_**

"Go and recharge boy. It's already past midnight and even if you don't need as much recharging time as before you should rest. _Now._ "

Sam retreated with his hands above his head. There was no arguing about stuff when Ratchet was in full mother hen mode. So he went to his strange bed like goo-glob and let himself rest. It was amusing the boy to no end that his HUD was displaying something like his windows OS and that he had to sign off to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came and woke Sam with some banging on the door. The teen woke slowly and was just able to catch a glimpse of yellow armor before Ratchet shoved the scout out of his lair.

Sam untangled his white hair with the practiced ease of a college student before he grabbed his bag and jumped from the counter.

A startled metallic shriek followed the boy's fall and faded into agitated clicking after he landed on his two feet. Last night before he went to bed Ratchet had explained that he was now able to handle forces like _impact force, gravitation, friction and pressure_ **much easier** than a normal human would. A fall of around 14 feet was like jumping down from a chair for Sam now.

It seemed like Bumblebee wasn't privileged to that knowledge then because the scout stormed into the med-bay and slid on his belly to catch him, but missed by a few inches.

" **'Bee?!** Oh man, I'm _sorry_ that I scared you."

" ** _What were you thinking!?_ You could have hurt yourself or worse...!** "

Bumblebee's usually smooth and kind British accent was now very stern and held a huge amount of concern. Sam felt bad for scaring the Camaro that much so he put his hand on Bumblebee's head and patted the scout like he had patted Sam very often.

"I'm sorry, really, and not just for scaring you like that but also for being an ass to you all, uh... _Could we try to be friends again?_ "

Said the techno organic softly with all honesty he could force into this one sentence. He held out his hand in a gesture of good will and friendship, which the bot shook happily in return. Both ignored Ratchet's obvious huff in the background and only stopped smiling at each other so that 'Bee could stand up.

"Sam... what brings you to us? Why are you here in Diego? _Not that I am complaining_ about that, but I'm curious."

"Well...uh... Ratchet...? Could you please?"

"He's my current patient."

Bumblebee's optics went wide in shock and the kind bot switched immediately into something Sam called "mother mode". He scooped Sam up into his hands and held him like he would hold a sparkling close to his spark while he made low humming noises.

"'Bee, I'm fine. Ratchet just..."

"Youngling, let the boy go. The transition from full organic organism to techno organic hybrid isn't easy nor without certain risks. **So for the love of Primus _let the boy down!"_**

"Geeze thank you! You just freaked him out even more...! 'Bee I'm fine okay? See I feel great."

Bumblebee placed the small form he previously had pinned to his spark carefully on the painful sterile floor before he made a full 360° examination himself.

Sam noticed that of course and focused again on that particular symbol on his now almost completely faded HUD, triggered the transformation sequence and thus revealing the black armor again.

The yellow bot chirped in surprise as metallic plates thinner than a human hair and smaller than pebbles washed over a human body to form a cybertronian one. Bumblebee noted how several energon lines were quite visible under the armor and thus made the boy vulnerable in combat should it come that far.

"You two," barked Ratchet, "go _and leave me in peace._ You are cleared to leave as long as you promise to come for a scan **before** nightfall. _**Now, out with you!"**_

* * *

 **Light: As I was writing this I noticed that my original notes were... well... cheesy? I dunno but do you know the feeling when you are in the middle of a story and then BAM! you want to do a 180° turn and write something different?**

 **The story may change rating from K+ to T because I think I'll play matchmaker with my borrowed subjects, uh, the characters!  
I'm using this chance now to thank you all for the reviews. Remember that even if I don't reply I always read them all.**

 **As always 'till next time!**


	5. 05 You're a what!

Legacy - chapter 3 - you are a what?!

* * *

Bumblebee and Sam run out of the med-bay like the devil himself was chasing after them. If one was to ask one of the two, they would answer that Ratchet was much worse than Satan to be around. _Sometimes._

Diego Garcia was given to the Autobots by the President himself and is located in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Despite that the small island shares the general form of Africa, it's far from being as big as the home of lions and zebras.

The basic HQ was once a military base. Now it's a high security complex made of alien steel and human architecture. The real headquarters were a huge hangar in the middle of two others. One, the human quarters, which were a big tower and two, the mechs quarters, which were an even bigger tower.

Sam was amazed by the beauty of this hybrid culture. How the human creativity was accompanied by the cybertronian clarity was truly a wonderful sight and something to be proud of.

"You like it Sam...?"

Asked Bumblebee tentatively and hopeful. This changed completely after he saw the smile on the boy's face. Bumblebee noted that while Sam now had optics they could not sparkle like human eyes, but this was replaced by an happy glow now.

" **Are you nuts?** _**This is awesome!**_ Oh my 'Bee you've got to take me on a tour. **Like now!"**

The guardian smiled at his charges behavior and quickly transformed into his honey yellow Camaro altmode. He opened the driver's side's door to let Sam climb in. But the boy refused.

"Sorry, not this time. After Ratch tested every system and feature I have now... I want to try something! Okay?"

 _"Sure...?"_

Sam felt a flash of guilt in his chest, seeing Bumblebee sad because he refused him, again, but if what he had planned worked the Chevy would be very happy. Sam concentrated on his bag pack, _his mobile combat deck_ , thus activating the inbuilt AI and triggering the transformation.

The effect was quite astonishing.

" **Sam...?!** I hadn't thought you might be able to _hyperlink_... you have wings."

"Pretty cool huh? Ratchet found out that it's the same coding Optimus uses for his trailer."

"So, **a bag pack is a human trailer?**... _Fascinating._ "

"Quoting famous television characters again...?"

"You know that I love Star trek Sam. I take it you will want to fly?"

Sam nodded excited about the possibility to race his friend. Just as every cybertronian Sam was now able to learn most complicated things by just downloading the how-to-do's. Of course he lacked the experience of someone who spend some time learning it.

Bumblebee revved his engine in acknowledgement and sped off like a lighting bolt all the way taunting his friend to follow him with his back lights. Sam had trouble following him at first but after the boy figured out how to use the installed knowledge he flew pretty smooth beside the car.

Since Sam was very short for a cybertronian, especially a flyer, his wings used electromagnetic waves instead of thrusters. That made him almost silent when in the air so none of the present mechs noticed his arrival.

Sam flew up behind Jazz and held his hands over the Infiltrator's optics. His arms barely reached around the Pontiac's head and he had to be very careful with the audio fins. Sam thought that if his were sensitive, others might be as well and the boy surely didn't want to hurt somebot.

"Hey Jazz, guess who's back, and the first time doesn't count!"

" _ **Sammy?!**_ Man nice ta got'cha visiting poor old me. How's life lil guy?"

"Eh, a bit hectic lately. But everyone would freak out in the Hatchet's care."

Said Sam before he jumped over Jazz's head and used his ass to soften the impact on the unforgiving floor. He stood up while he rubbed the abused body part and waved.

"Heh... I think I need to practice the landing a bit more..."

 _ **"What in Primus' name- !?"**_

"He's techno organic now Jazz. Ratchet picked him up at the outlook and both drove back. The humans were so nice to lend them the speed shuttle, but I'm sure Ratchet gets a special treatment on flights."

It took a while for Jazz's processor to catch up but when he did he began to grin.

" **You're a what!?** " chuckled the silver Pontiac, "I'll take it lil guy's visiting more often now?"

"Actually Jazz, I'm moving in."

Jazz gave him a thumbs up, grinned like an idiot and said,

"I had known kiddo here was kidding 'bout leaving us! Ya should drop by at Prime's office. The boss bot missed ya."

Sam nodded. His voice was filled with a mixture of happiness and guilt as he bid the Infiltrator goodbye and marched off to the offices. Of course with 'Bee in tow. They made it to Prime's door as a shout caused Bumblebee to run for his life.

 ** _"'Bee? My honey Bumblebee? Where are you my sweet spark?"_**

 **"Aah!** Sorry Sam, you got to talk to Prime alone. Arcee's coming!"

Sam shook his head baffled by this display of insanity and thought to himself,

 _Well... that was unexpected. Who would have guessed that 'Bee had a girlfriend?..._

...before he turned around and knocked on the office's door.

 **"Yes, please enter."**

* * *

 **Light: I have another chapter ready and I'll be mean. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as this got 3 reviews!**

 **So, I'll play matchmaker. I am a huge supporter of the OptimusxSam pairing. In any other continuity it's OptimusxElita or the Prime is single, but the movie-verse is an exception.  
The second pairing will be 'BeexArcee. 'Bee's childish excitement somehow compliments her adult and cool nature.  
The last major pairing is IronhidexChromia. It's a headcanon in my opinion.**

 **I hope that you'll still enjoy the story! and as always: don't like don't read!**

 **Oh, and NO SLASH! NO MATURE STUFF! got it? I'm not going over T rating. thank you.**

 **'till next time.**


	6. 06 Sparkling sparks

Legacy - chapter 5 - Sparkling Sparks

* * *

 **"Yes, please enter."**

Sam yelped in his nervousness. A wave of heat rose into his cheeks and he waited a tense moment until he was calmed enough to open the door steadily. Had he looked into a mirror, he would have seen his blush being blue. His metallic but still soft footsteps were muffled by Royal red carpet and Sam had to smile as he saw the blue walls, matching Optimus' color scheme perfectly.

To Sam's luck there was a ladder fixed on the side of the table so that he could climb on his own onto the desk. Sam bet that this was Lennox idea.

"How may I help you?"

Came Optimus' obviously trained standard reply. He finished typing something before he turned to face Sam. The boy was faster. Sam jumped on Optimus' hand and hugged the Prime's thumb as he whispered just loud enough for a cybertronian to hear,

 _"I'm sorry."_

 **"Samuel...?"**

Shock was evident in this single spoken name. Using his other hand to make sure the boy would not fall, Optimus lifted his hand up to his face and listened to the boy's speech.

"I'm sorry I let you down like that. _I swear that I never wanted to hurt you_. I only thought that as small squishy human, I was in the way, in your way more precisely." Sam took a deep breath, "The Decepticons would have used me to get to you... Like a weak spot. I wanted to finish college so that I could get a job in NEST's offices. I wanted to train more so that I could help you. **I'm sorry that I have hurt you Optimus."**

"Little one, I was not aware of the intentions behind your actions. Yes I admit that this betrayal had hurt but I was never mad at you. I was sad... but I am ready to forget this matter in favor of a- "

Sam looked up surprised and cut the Prime off, _"Did you hear that?"_ ,he said while he looked around from his spot on the hand.

"Please specify Sam."

 **"That!"**

Optimus turned his sensors up to the maximum capacity. The only thing he could hear in the sound proof office was the hum of his spark, Sam's breathing and the... **_whispering of the matrix._**

 _That's not possible!_ Thought Prime to himself, _only another Prime could hear their whispering._

Optimus took a closer look at the being in his hand and halted, optics wide open in surprise and strangely delight.

"You are techno organic Samuel. How did that happen?"

"I... found an Autobot in an abandoned barn near Tranquility. He, said he hadn't much time left. He gave me a strange glowing _thingy_ and then vanished without a trace."

Optimus hummed deep in thought. After a while he decided that he would need more information about this Autobot the boy had met.

"Has he, or she told you his, or her designation? Or could you describe the features of this Autobot?"

" **He** , _it's a he._ He said his name is Rodimus Prime."

In any other situation it would have been funny to see the great Optimus Prime's optics adopt the shape of dinner plates, but right now it only caused Sam to become very nervous.

"Can you hear their whispering little one?"

Sam nodded reluctant in confirmation. At least he now knew what he was hearing before. He slowly sat down on the big hand and turned to look around the office but couldn't find out where the noise came from.

"Can I see the _strange glowing thingy_ he gave to you?"

Small black plates opened and revealed a gap where Sam's collar bones would have meet if he was in his human form. The blue glow illuminated the office. Sam turned to face Optimus, who looked like he had seen a ghost, and asked carefully,

"You know what this thing is...?"

"Yes. It is the original Matrix of leadership. Presumably lost after Hot Rod took it to defeat Unicron during my... absence. I never considered the possibility that Hot Rod of all mechs could have been a Prime."

"Why's that?"

"You see little one... We all are sparked the same way. We do not possess genetics like you humans do, thus we aren't related like you. The first Primes admittedly are different. They each were taken from different places and given a piece of Primus' own spark. A true Prime's spark is very bright and has a paler color than the average Autobot's deep blue because of that."

"What color would have mine?"

" _You_ have _**a spark**_ little one?"

Sam shook his head.

"No I don't. I have a human soul. But still I would like to know the _what if_ , you know? **_What if I had one...?_** "

Optimus seemed disappointed somehow as he let Sam down again. The calming baritone Sam liked so much to hear followed him even after he walked out of the office.

"I hope we can spend some time together Samuel. Bumblebee mentioned that you have a certain interest in the stars. How about we meet here tomorrow night so that we could watch them together?"

Sam raced back to the door and answered excited,

"Will do! Optimus, I'll be there!"

If Sam had spend just a minute longer than he had, he would have seen the great Optimus Prime cry in disappointment. He would have heard the sad whisper of the Prime as he fiddled with the Matrix in his hand,

"I had hoped you were _like me_... you mean more to me than I let you know little one..."

* * *

 **Light: Okay screw the 3 reviews! I'll update now.**

 **Poor Optimus... I think I'll need to make him happy somehow in the future. I pity him, always in his office alone... hey, if the ambassador job is taken, Sam may become Optimus' secretary?**

 ***"This is Optimus' office, the Prime is currently unavailable. Do you wish to leave a message?" said Sam politely for the estimated 20th time in the last hour.* - that would be fun eh?**

 **liked it? 'till next time!**


	7. 07 Stargazers

Legacy - chapter 6 - Stargazers

* * *

Sam's day had been **_busy._** First he had a run in with Ironhide, who mistook him for something called a Minicon. Sam barely managed to dodge the incoming shots by the way.  
Then after that was settled, Sam went to Ratchet and got scanned like he promised he would. Sam used this opportunity to ask Ratchet about the possibility of him having a spark. The medic told him that it wasn't possible, that a Spark would kill any organic cells in his body. Sam was a strange mix of relieved and disappointed by that.  
After that, Sam waited for Optimus in said Prime's office like they agreed on to do earlier.

"Man, I'm bored... where's the big guy? Am I too late?"

"No my friend. Sam I am very happy to see you have time. Shall we go now to view the stars?"

Sam jumped on the spot. Both Bumblebee and Optimus were his two favorite Autobots and although he spend more time with the scout, Sam felt always more at home with Optimus than with any other.

But still the techno organic's feelings were split somehow. Both parts of him wanted to enjoy the night, but each a bit different. It confused him to no end. Sam climbed into the waiting palm and was carefully placed on a big metallic shoulder. After the Prime made sure that his passenger was safely seated, he made his way up to the roof of the square shaped building.

The stars were glittering like millions of candles above them. A soft, warm breeze played with Sam's hair and in the background the sound of crashing waves could be heard.

If Sam hadn't known it better, he would have said that this was a date.

"Can you see those seven stars? There, a bit to the left, right under Earth's moon."

"Yeah I can. Why? That's no constellation I know."

"It's called **the dynasty** and is one of Cybertron's most famous constellations. The legends say that if you have a worthy spark, you may be granted a wish if you see it."

Optimus looked at his companion and smirked fondly after he heard an awed _"Woah..."_ from his boy. Sam thought a moment as it seemed before he pointed at a human constellation.

"This one is my favorite. It's called the hunter, after the Greek hero **Orion** who fell in love with a goddess. There, those three stars are his belt! Can you see him?"

"Yes I can."

Both spend hours stargazing until Ratchet banged his wrench on the ceiling under them. Optimus knew that the medic would even hunt a Prime down if said victim wasn't recharging properly so he faced Sam to tell him to go to recharge.

But the boy was already asleep. Dumbfounded 28 feet of alien robot leader looked at the sleeping teenager on his shoulder.

The Autobot lifted the sleeping techno organic up and thought about ways on how to wake him, but he decided against that. He let the boy sleep. Prime just activated his hologram to carry the teen into his altmode's cab. That way Sam would have it comfortable and warm and he could watch over his little one. At least this way he could have him close.

 _Since when have I started to refer to him as mine? Even if he returned my feelings, we could never be. My spark would destroy him for sure..._

Optimus let out some air through his vents before the now transformed Prime drove off into the mech's sleeping quarters.

* * *

His own room was full of used datapads and human written literature. Everything was piled up randomly and made the room smaller than it really was. In favor of Sam's sleep, Optimus parked himself on the most fluffiest piece of red carpet he could have found instead of transforming and laying down on the berth and fell into stasis.

 _In his dream he was sitting on the roof of the Prime tower back in Iacon before it was destroyed. Beside him sat a black and blue mech around his height, if not a bit shorter. He looked awfully familiar but Optimus couldn't place where he had seen him before, that was until they kissed tenderly._

* * *

Optimus woke startled in the middle of the night, asking himself what exactly he had seen in his dream. He thanked every deity available that the teenager on his backseat was still blissfully snoring.

* * *

 **Light: How cute!  
Thank you for the many reviews the last chapter got, and I also thank the guests who review. Man... we have the therm "Schwarzfahrer" here in Germany. No it's nothing racist! It means that a person is traveling by train without a ticket and I just realized that I have more guests reading than registered members. "Schwarzleser?" huh...**

 **Ignore my ranting. Just enjoy the story.**

 **'till next time!**


	8. 08 Human contact

Legacy - chapter 7 - human contact

* * *

Sam woke up on something very warm and very soft. Like a warm embrace this _something_ wrapped itself around him and made him feel like he was flying.

Sam sat up refreshed. It took a moment before he noticed the leather seat and realized exactly where he was. Blushing bright blue he tried to climb out of Optimus' altmode without waking the Prime up. Instead of doing so however the voice of a special person woke Sam's current bed up.

"Optimus we have to go to the meeting with the Italian ambassador. C'mon big guy **we don't have all day!** "

Sam's processor went blank after hearing his ex girlfriend's voice just outside of the still closed cab. Sam was just glad that the windows were high enough up so that no human could look into the interior of Optimus. The techno organic begun to quietly repeat prayers to Primus that she wouldn't see him, that she **would not** climb in. Later Sam would have kicked himself for missing the fact that Optimus could hear him as long as he sat in the semi.

"I would like to request a few minutes to tend to my personal needs Mikaela and thus far am not ready to join you. Please go ahead and inform the ambassador of my late arrival."

"Okay boss bot. See you around soon."

The clicking of heels on first carpet and then concrete signaled that she had left. To Sam it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a while now.

Soft as his voice was his touch on Optimus' steering wheel. The boy poured his whole gratitude into his words as he said,

"Thank you for hiding me Optimus. I... honestly can't face her right now. Not after how we broke up. I'll leave you now to get ready for the meeting so that you're not that late because of me."

Sam climbed out, his newfound strength and grace helped a lot, and after landing on his feet like a pro he hurried out of Optimus' private quarters while shouting,

"Ah and Optimus? _**Best sleepover I ever had!**_ "

A bit perplexed by the statement, and not sure if it was a compliment or a joke, Optimus transformed and waved his goodbye. He would have to hurry to be still in time but it wasn't bothering him. Optimus was content with himself. The night with _his_ Sam was worth it.

 _Again I refer to the boy as mine... what is the human word for it...? My, crush...?_

Quickly the Prime got through his morning routine and was then seen hurrying to the meeting room in the main building. The strange thing was: he didn't care about being late.

* * *

 **With Sam. same time...**

Sam, in his human form again, headed to the mess hall and was hoping that the food was better than his school's. That was of course not that hard to accomplish given the fact that even the trash tasted better than the schools menu.

Sam entered and was promptly stared at. Curious about his appearance the soldiers glanced every few seconds at him which unnerved the hybrid teen. Luck came in form of Major Lennox and the Sargent Epps, the latter one waving sheepishly at the teen to join them at their table. Sam was happy to join the former rangers and to get out of the spotlight.

 _Honestly, if 'Bee felt like that every time he parked before the school I have to seriously make up for that..._

Thought Sam as he strolled over and sat beside Lennox. There was only a coffee and a sandwich on his tray which earned him the classic raised eyebrows. Deciding to end the awkwardness Epps asked the question most of them wanted to ask,

"Kid what did you do to your hair and your eyes?"

"I'm...", started Sam timidly while he pulled a bottle of small blue glowing pills out, "I had a run in with a strange mech and... well... I'm moving in now because I'm..."

"Sam...? Those...are those...?!"

"Yeah Will those are. Doctors orders."

"Why would you need to eat energon pills? Aren't those toxic to humans?"

"To _normal_ humans yes."

Both soldiers looked at him like he had grown a second head. Well in a certain way Sam felt like it was deserved. He dropped one of the coin sized energon pills into his coffee before he sipped at it. After that he took a deep breath and explained,

"I'm a hybrid now. Cybertronian tech and human organic matter fused together on elemental level. I'm kinda more like a mech than a human now."

"Can you do **it**?"

Sam knew what particular ability the Sargent meant and he knew that both of them wouldn't see and treat him any different than before just because of that. Sam responded by transforming his left arm from the hand to the elbow. As soon as the black plates had settled he heard one of them, he supposed Epps, whistle. After that he returned the limb into his human appearance.

"That's a nice trick you got kid."

They finished their meal in comfortable silence and Lennox proposed the idea of making the pills into something Sam could chew on without having to dissolve them in something. Just as Sam dumped his tray a enraged female voice called his name.

* * *

 **Light: Legacy got an update! YES! This chapter was a real pain because I had writers block every few sentences. I had to rewrite almost from the beginning because I messed up and ended up confusing _Legacy_ with _Composium_...**

 **Anyway it's out now and I will be mean and leave you with this cliffhanger. Enjoy and rage quit after, thank you.**

 **'till next time! :3**


	9. 09 A Scout's oath

Legacy - chapter 8 - A Scout's oath

* * *

Just as Sam dumped his tray a enraged female voice called his name.

"Samuel Witwicky! Oh what a _pleasant_ surprise for you to visit our little **high security military** base. Sam, your mommy called me and asked if you and I were together again."

Sam was sure that he could hear sarcasm under all the venom that sentence had to offer. Every one of the soldiers knew that the best time to escape was then. The man could face Decepticons, but not a furious ex girlfriend.

"Mikaela, please let me explain."

 ** _"I'm listening..."_**

"I met a mech. A strange mech that disappeared after he gave me another cybertronian relic. That thing... did something to me..."

"Oh. Well wonder boy, what are the bots saying about that?"

"Ratchet wants me 24/7 in his med-bay and Optimus requested that I move in, which I will do."

"No you're not."

Said she sharply. The girls clear cyan eyes narrowed while her hand reached for her cellphone. She send a text message to one of her contacts and after she put it back into her bag she grabbed Sam's arm, dragging him somewhere.

...

Somewhere appeared to be the conference room where a few of the high ranked NEST members sat, including Optimus and Lennox. Mikaela shoved her ex right in the middle of the room where he was cornered from all directions by tables and people. He felt like he was on display. Only Optimus' encouraging nod made Sam relax a bit, but only a bit.

"Ambassador Banes, why have you called this meeting?"

"This Mr. Galloway is Samuel James Witwicky, the boy from Mission city. You remember him probably Secretary of defense Mr. Keller?"

The person with salt pepper colored hair nodded curtly in response.

"Gentleman, this _civilian boy_ wants to move in this restricted area like he was just moving down the street. I do not approve of this, not because he is my ex but because I am concerned about the weak spot he would be."

"Hey! Gimme a break!"

"Mr. Witwicky, please wait until you are asked something. Until then shut up."

"Mikaela-"

 **"That's Miss Banes to you!"**

"...I have my reasons to come back. Honestly I never wanted to leave NEST in the first place. I admit I wanted to finish college first so that I could be more of a help to NEST. I can't go back now because I'm not a civilian anymore, my... _condition._.. prevents me from going back."

After Sam finished his speech one for one the politicians nodded in understanding and approval. Looking around to see Mikaela fuming made the techno organic consider his next move twice.

"Mikaela... I... I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I can only hope and beg for forgiveness, not just the Autobot's, but also your's."

Sam hated how his voice sounded so weak and pleading. His eyes filled with his equivalent of tears as the guilt settled in his core and ravaged around until Sam felt like he was on fire while being frozen solid.

"Sam," she begun after she saw the tears in his eyes, "grow up. As you can see gentleman he's only a college-boy and not suited for staying here. "

"What about his current condition?"

Sam had the suspicion that Optimus' had used his vocal protocol like 'Bee used his radio to mimic the voice of one of the man sitting in the room. No one of course noticed except for the person who's voice was used. As it seemed, the elder man was enjoying the Prime's little mischief.

Sam closed his eyes and let the now familiar feeling of the transformation roll over his body. After he was finished he opened his now luminous blue eyes again and gestured for the man in the room to start asking.

" _What_ are you?"

"I'm what they call a techno organic. A fusion of both human and cybertronian."

" _How_ did it happen?"

"I'm not quite sure myself since I was unconscious during the process but I think it was the radiation of a certain relic."

"Is it _dangerous_ , or could you _**infect**_ someone else?"

"It is not a disease and neither can it spread. It was a one in a quadrillion chance to happen to me."

"What will you do now?"

That was Optimus' question. The question was almost casual, something between great friends, but Sam knew that everything was depending on his answer to this question now. Black armor shining and blue eyes blazing he answered,

"I would like to join NEST given my techno organic status I can work as spy or scout. That is if you give me the chance to prove that I am serious about this. Lady and gentleman, I wish to apply for a job."

 **"Declined."**

"Miss Banes...? I believe that you have a negative personal view on Mr Witwicky and thus you are not able to make a valid decision. Mr Witwicky, we approve, you should speak with Mr Prime about more details about the job as Autobot scout."

Sam saluted and grinned at them before he said confidently,

"yes sir!"

"Sam, would you please follow me?"

Asked Optimus warmly. It was clear to Sam that most of the politicians didn't like him and just agreed for the sake of peace but he would make sure that those were proven wrong. He, Sam, would prove himself. Sam saluted with his wrist turned upwards like Will had thought him, the cybertronian sign of loyalty.

After the unexpected meeting was over the CO and his new scout went to the Autobot section of Diego to formally announce Sam's new task. It took only a couple of minutes and every mech was there, congratulating Sam.

It felt like family. It was simply right.

* * *

 **Light: Legacy's update! Here It is, special delivery service only for you.  
Sam got a new job now. Hey, he's already part Autobot but he isn't a warrior (yet?), neither is he a tech guy or a medic. ...so... Sam is now the Autobot's youngest scout! 'Bee will like his new partner.**

 **So to clear a few things: Sam is a techno organic. This gives him a human appearance while he has the strength, speed and abilities of a common cybertronian his size. His human part however is weaker, that's why his energon lines are exposed, and his armor is thinner than a normal cybertronian's too.**

 **Sam will act as a spy. Decepticons will never assume that a human might be spying on them and Sam is able to get into places no mech can ever hope to get. Being a (half?) human enables Sam to interact with humanity much better too.**

 **Understood everything? Y/N? Ask if you don't understand something!**

 **'till next time!**


	10. 10 Function class

Legacy - chapter 9 - function class

* * *

Sam was sure that the feeling in his heart he felt constantly was unnatural. But for the sake of the mission he had to concentrate.

After he officially became the Autobot's human scout he was soon assigned by Optimus and secretary Keller to investigate a human company called KSI. He would have to work there as a simple janitor but as such he would have a good reason to stick his nose in every room in the building.

His first day of work went smoothly for Sam. The people were kind enough to ignore him most of the day and soon enough a whole month passed. During that time a few other Autobots had made it to Earth and Sam had yet to meet them. Sam had periodically send reports to NEST after work so that nobody could suspect anything.

It was his fifth week, the Friday morning when he had to call his boss and said he would quit. He told the man that it was a personal reason, in a certain way it was. The fifth week and everything was turned upside down again.

Sam sat in the Chevrolet Volt altmode of Jolt. Both had met on accident two weeks ago and instantly got along well. That was one of the reasons why Optimus had sent Jolt to escort Sam back home. They were listening to Daft Punk, with Sam singing along, as it happened.

"...around the world, around the W - ! **orld...**?!"

Sam's voice cracked. His normal human voice turned for a short moment into a smooth, youthful baritone not unlike Optimus' own before everything became normal again.

Jolt swerved from side to side in surprise. The blue Autobot's voice came a bit timid out of the speakers and if he would have been human, his face would be as pale as Sam's.

"Looks like you're going through the final frame calibration youngling."

"What's that Jolt? Nev- **er heard** \- of it. Gah!?"

"When a sparkling is born each protoform is the same. Then after a few Vorns the first stage begins where the sparkling shows its gender, as you would say. After that the sparkling will be called mechling if it's a boy, or femmelet if it's a girl.

After that, the second stage begins short after where the child develops colors and special features like head style and altmode preference.

Well... and what you are experiencing right now is the third and final stage. You will finally get your function class revealed. After that you will be called a full grown mech and not youngling anymore. It's much like your human puberty."

"So my - **voice** \- is part of it?"

"Yes. From the sound of it I would bet you'll be a kind of politician or strategist, if not even a warrior."

Sam slumped back in the seat. He was happy that he had survived one puberty but now a second round was almost enough to make him cry. He was however very curious about what he would be doing for the rest of his life. He voiced his interest by asking Jolt about a few examples of function classes that would be possible for him.

"That would be: a classic warrior like Sideswipe, or a tactician like Prowl, I don't think that you'll be a medic or a scientist youngling. Then there is the possibility of you being a Prime... but you don't have a spark so that's out of the question."

Something in Sam felt insulted by the statement. But Sam thought nothing of it and turned his attention to the approaching NEST helicopter that would bring them to Diego. Jolt boarded the helicopter quickly and immediately huddled into the next best corner which gave Sam the impression that the mech was afraid of heights.

Sam sat beside the blue Chevy former and patted Jolt's dash board to calm the other. In silent thanks for it Jolt returned to favor with playing music until they landed again. As the hatch opened and Jolt finally got out the mech who came to greet them was looking rather strange. Sam recognized the other as one of the new arrivals but couldn't remember his designation.

"Welcome back Jolt. _Scout_ , Optimus Prime wants to see you."

Something in his tone made Sam bristle. It was an arrogance like one would expect a noble to have but titles and such were unimportant in a war. The enemy won't care if you're a prince or a janitor, you'll get killed anyway.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name...?"

"... then try to pay more attention. It's Mirage."

And with that he turned around and left. Jolt beside him only shook his head and muttered that Sam shouldn't take it too serious. Waving his goodbye to the blue Volt Sam walked straight to the offices.

" **I only** \- hope that - **my voice doesn't crack when I speak to** \- Optimus..."

Sam greeted the passing soldiers with silent waving, not wanting to take his chances, until he stood before the Prime's door. He knocked softly and waited politely until the answer came through the thick metal door. Sam stepped in and climbed the ladder up so that he could stand on the Prime's table, face to face, when he gave Optimus his report.

"Ah Samuel. It is good to see you are back. How was your trip?"

Sam had prayed to every deity available that his voice didn't crack but luck wasn't on his side then because the first thing that came out of his mouth was,

"- **I'm fine. How are you?** -"

Sam would come to hate this new voice of his. He was ready to die right then and die again as he saw Optimus bewildered expression and slight hint of a grin.

* * *

 **Light: Ooh! Evil puberty from outer space, yay! Try to imagine that something like that is happening to you, would you freak out like Sam, or not?**

 **Optimus had this WTF?! moment right now, try to imagine _that! ha!_**

* * *

 **Well then, I know I work with much ooc-ness and my own twisted ideas but that is one of the purposes of fanfiction, or at least that's what I believe. Not to be rude right now but I got a PM from someone I don't want to name who told me that my story is: "a piece of crap! You should try and write the characters better." end the quote.  
I looked this user up and saw many stories. To put it short: many OCs, few favorites and fewer reviews... T_T...  
I honestly have nothing against a good OC but the classic: **_Insert random girl in TF universe and make her a bot to fall in love and have little sparklings with everyone being happy._ **\- _ - seriously?**

 **I will continue my stories whatever may come, I will ignore flames and trolling but if it get's too much I will switch over to Ao3. Sorry to you readers out there but this had to be said.**

 **'till next time...?**


	11. 11 Voice concern

Legacy - chapter 10 - concerned voice

* * *

Optimus leaned forward to inspect his small guest closer. After Sam's voice had cracked the Prime's interest was quickly caught. A nostalgic feeling made itself known in the Primes spark as he thought about his own final upgrade from the youngling Orion to the Prime Optimus.

"Samuel, has anything important happened during your stay or have you found anything strange?"

Sam nodded and was just opening his mouth to speak but he stopped embarrassed. Afraid that his voice might fail again he hesitated to tell.

"Sam...?"

"..."

"You don't have to be ashamed of yourself. Everyone of us here has gone through this once, except for the minor twins and Bumblebee."

"..."

"Sam, if it helps you to accept this change I would like to share a few video clips of myself when I was only a youngling with you. Would you like?"

Sam could't hide a smile. Prime always seemed to know how to cheer his friends up. Sam nodded and sat down so that he could comfortably watch the recorded memories on a holographic screen made by Optimus.

The red and blue mech there was nothing like Optimus, yet he was. If that made sense... Sam could easily tell by watching him move and talk that this was a younger Optimus but this younger version of Prime was much wilder and full of energy. The most prominent change however was the voice. Optimus sounded nothing like Orion Pax yet both were one and the same person. This made Sam ease up so that he was finally able to speak.

"KSI is on the surface a - **rather normal - scientific research facility. On** \- the other hand - **are they studying you** \- guys. Your anatomy, culture and - **most important: your** \- weapons."

" **They have dead** \- Decepticons lying around - **to study... It's rather...** \- creepy..."

Optimus looked concerned by the news. He didn't doubt that Sam had spoken the truth yet he wished the boy had simply misunderstood something. The Prime sighed heavily before he called his tactician Prowl over a private intercom frequency. Sam was dismissed with a gentle smile and a friendly wave after he had put him back down on the floor.

Optimus had to think now. Another spying on the humans was impossible right now because of Sam's condition of sorts. Optimus had honestly never thought about the possibility that the techno organic may have to go through this. He had to think about how to get his information without involving Sam. He would have to wait a few days until Sam's voice had settled on the new setting.

Just then Glen, one of his human friends and member of NEST's technical section called him.

 _This would be a long day..._

* * *

 _With Sam..._

After Sam left the office he had headed straight to his room. The boy was avoiding any questions about his voice and had to fix his pride issues after his little incident in Optimus' office. Sam had no intend to make himself a fool around the mechs.

He fell into stasis as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sam hadn't known that he was that tired and even before the rest of his body could follow any of his commands he was already out.

While he was sleeping he dreamed. He dreamed of what he suspected to be Cybertron. He found himself in a bright majestic tower in the middle of a huge city. Sam sat on a throne besides five others and was looking down at a young mech who suspiciously looked like the Prime he had met at the abandoned barn.

 _(You have fought for good. You showed us a bright spark full of courage and confidence that only few posses. Arise now... Rodimus Prime! )_

 _Sam was the one who spoke yet the words felt strange to him, as if they were spoken by another person and Sam was only a silent observer._

 _Rodimus stood up and bowed before he left. Just before he was out of sight Sam saw him hug and kiss a femme in bright pink. Just before they vanished he heard her say,_

 _::Now you are a mech Hot Rod, a Prime in his own right. Who would have guessed that you of all mechs would become a Prime? ::_

 _::Arcee, I didn't became a Prime. I was born one. Primes are born...::_

 _"...not made."_

Finished Sam himself before he was rudely ripped from his dream. The only thing he saw as he opened his eyes was a giant, clawed hand directly over him and ready to squish him.

* * *

 **Light: Oh who's claw might that be? And what's going on? Sam had dreamed obviously of something important but why?  
The author loves to talk in riddles! Yay! As for all the cheer up reviews; they are very welcomed. I also want to make sure that you understand that I won't leave FF. net. Those threats work just damn well on flamers and haters.**

 **'till next time!**


	12. 12 Ancient history

Legacy - chapter 10 - ancient history

* * *

Sam grasped for air while he was kicking his captor multiple times. The boy didn't like the sickening sweetness of Megatron as said lord tried to coax Sam to tell him where an energon relic was.

 **Sam had no idea!** He tried to tell the warlord this many times but the Decepticon leader wasn't listening. Only as Sam himself asked him why he was still alive Megatron turned his attention to the boy by answering.

"My spark was reignited by my master. He's my... _Mentor_ of sorts. You'll meet him as soon as we reach our destination."

"Let me go!"

"I'm amused to see you are still fighting... You still haven't answered my question _**techno organic**_ ,"

"Let me go!"

"Is it fear our courage? Which one is it **_boy_**?"

"- **Let me go!** -"

Just then Sam's voice settled on its new setting and left an awkward silence between them. **That** got Megatron's attention. After those few heavy moments passed a howling laughter echoed through the alien jet's interior.

"I see... So you're becoming more like us now. Disgusting and fascinating at the same time scraplet. I had known you were different from the other insects, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to **_kill me_**."

Sam gulped nervously. His mind realized only now that he was completely at the mercy of the Decepticon and Sam was damn sure that Megatron was out for revenge after Sam wasn't useful to him anymore.

" **Optimus will get me. He'll save me and kick you out of our solar system Megatron.** "

The new deeper voice made the threat much more serious than his old one could have done. For the first time Sam was rather glad to have it now. He wasn't sure how long they had been flying or where they were heading to but Sam was sure that his friends, his Autobot family, was coming to save him.

It took only a few minutes more until Megatron begun to land. Sam had tried to access his cybertronian half, his com systems and chronometer, but the Decepticons had blocked them somehow since all his HUD showed him was an error telling him he needed an code.

The first thing Sam noticed as he stepped out was the sand, everywhere and then even further was sand. It was cold despite being in the desert he was freezing. His elementary school teacher told him once that it could get very cold in a desert at night, he remembered.

He looked up and saw that it was indeed night. He noticed the Sphinx, which meant that he was in Egypt.

 _What would the Decepticons want here?_

His answer stepped a moment later in front of him. The mech was gigantic. He was dark silver and had some faded hints of gold on his armor. His lines were an bright, flaming orange that seemed alive and it contrasted poorly with the mechs red optics. All in all the mech looked pretty slim and nothing like any cybertronian Sam had meet so far.

"Ah Megatron... this is the one?"

The ugly octopus like looking head moved down to closely inspect Sam before a invisible force lifted the boy up. There levitating, Sam felt panic settle in his core. A terrible fear made itself comfortable in Sam's heart.

"You are our key to bring my victory. Child, my brother has hidden something from me. Something only you can find for me. Will you help me revive Cybertron and save our kind?"

Abruptly Sam stopped trashing around and looked at his captor confused. Something felt off, very wrong and foul. Sam felt a tug on his soul telling him to not believe a word, telling him to run.

"Help us, it is your responsibility after all..."

The ancient mech placed the tip of his claw on Sam's chest directly where the boy's heart was. A startled look fled over Sam's face before he begun to scream out in pain.

Sam's body fell apart into a cloud of dust, starting from where the claw had touched his chest. The dust then solidified into ghostly images of gears and hydraulics. The Sam - dust formed a young mech who looked suspiciously like the boy had before.

"Master? What is the meaning of this?!"

"Relax Megatron, everything is going well... everything is as it should be."

Sam heard them talk. He heard the voices but couldn't tell where they came from. Sam was scared. He couldn't feel his body.

(We have been watching you... For a long, long time.)

(You have fought for Optimus. Your half brother.)

 _"What!? What do you mean with that? How can we be related?!_

(You are one of us. A spark created by Primus himself. He is our father, our Creator and our guardian.)

(Don't listen to Megatronus! He was our downfall. He is the fallen, the betrayer. He wants to convert your sun into energon. Don't let this happen.)

 _"I don't understand!"_

(You will. Let us give you the knowledge and understanding that you will need. Become what you are supposed to be.)

(Welcome to the family. Arise Serenus Prime!)

And Sam opened his eyes.

* * *

 **Light: First off: Sam will use his new deeper voice from now on but I won't make it bold the whole time.**  
 **Then I'll explain the name: Serenus is Latin again. It means calm, bright, clear. Or the English version: serene.**

 **This chapter is where the explaining will begin, I told you that things are AU right?**

 **Anyway, if you want to share your opinion on my story, the box down there is waiting for you! _No, I'm not fishing for reviews here!_**

 **'till next time!**


	13. 13 Moonlight serenade

Legacy - chapter 11 - moonlight serenade

* * *

Sam opened his eyes. He knew. He just did, he just felt the knowledge of the old dynasty in the back of his processor. Sam was equally aware of his new form. He was glad that he had kept his black color scheme because he wasn't sure if he could ever live with another. It was now a part of him, period. He was scared at first. After the old Primes had told him what the fallen had done to him and what he had planned to make him do Sam had been terrified beyond anything. He was glad that he could not faint that easily anymore. _He had to reboot two times though..._

He then thought about a way to escape. He was chained to a big stone pillar in some kind of cave without his intercom system.

Sam was also thinking about his new name, _Serenus_ , and about his new title. Not even his own parents would recognize him like this.

Wait... _**My PARENTS!? Oh Primus no!**_

But the young Prime had no time to worry about his human family. A very old Decepticon entered his improvised cell, which was nothing more than a guarded cave. The old one saluted before he begun to introduce himself to Serenus. A look of wonder and surprise crossed the younger ones face at that display of friendliness from an 'Con.

"My name is Jetfire Sir. I was once a tutor for young Primes much like you Sir and thus I will help you. The fallen isn't worthy of his title anymore but I had to stick around until I could met you young Prime. I am yours to command!"

"Can you free me?"

"Of course Commander!"

Serenus then found himself on the ground. The old seeker stood behind him, holding his shackles. Before he could even blink he found himself on his feet again. Jetfire tried everything in his power to impress Serenus which in turn made the Prime only nervous.

The clicking sound of a loaded gun remembered Serenus that he had to get away. The old dynasty had uploaded the knowledge on how to use his new body as well as some fighting moves exclusive only to members of the Prime family.

"Jetfire, can you transform so that we can get out of here?"

"Hmpf. Typical youngsters..." _sigh_ " I am the legendary Jetfire! A seeker like no other I can wipe out armies with my... what was I going to say?"

Serenus facepalmed. This seeker was obviously suffering from his old age but this made him no less valuable. Serenus had to think.

 _How to escape without getting caught?_

Serenus flexed the wings on his back experimentally. Those EM wings were silent when he was in the air. Of course he could never fly as far as another mech without getting tired but he had to try. Serenus was certain that he could lift grandpa Decepticon over there, he just had to wait for the right moment.

"Jetfire?"

"Yes miss?"

" _ **...!?**_ " _**...  
**_ "Can you fly?"

"Of course I can! It would be an honor to fly under your command Prime!"

The blackbird then backfired horrendously while simultaneously opening the hatches which contained his parachutes, resulting in Jetfire knocking himself to the ground.

The other Decepticons of course heard this commotion and quickly came running towards them. In his panic Serenus just grabbed the seeker and shot off.

Serenus black form was almost invisible in the night sky as well as Jetfire dark grey. It were the Prime's glowing lines that worried him. He would be spotted if he stayed in the air longer, so he went down and quickly hid himself under a rock.

The young Prime's inexperience was his biggest disadvantage. He had no clue what to do except hope for help. From his hideout he looked at the road and counted passing cars to calm himself, his favorite game when he was younger.

 _Wait a second... I am a car!_

Serenus focused on the passing cars again. For a desert road it was pretty busy.

 _No, no, no, no, too small, too short, too bulky, is that even a car?, no, **oh!...**_

He focused on the vehicle in question and soon enough felt the sensation of a transformation. Sitting on all 18 wheels felt strange. He could feel all of the parts he was made of now like they were supposed to be like this since he was born yet it felt strange, alien.

"Jetfire, fly to Diego Garcia. Tell them exactly this: The tooth fairy and the Prince are what I believe in. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

The old jet bumped down onto the ground a few times before he managed to fly into an almost straight line. Serenus was looking at this with mild amusement and shock. But there was no time for such thoughts now. He had to move.

Serenus just hoped that the old seeker would deliver the message to NEST without any problems. The young Prime feared that it would decide his fate.

* * *

 **Light: Hey there, New chapter and no idea what to write in the AN...**

 **'till next time!**


	14. 14 Like you, like me

Legacy - chapter 13 - like you, like me

* * *

Optimus was pacing in circles. His spark was crushed under the worry. Sam was **missing for solid two days now** and no one had a clue where he could have disappeared to. He and his most trusted teammates were called to the American NEST outpost near Washington.

 _Primus be with the boy if he is just slacking off! Sam my dear, where are you?_

"Optimus! We have an incoming Decepticon!"

The solider who called was ignored for the most part. The Primes gentle and patient nature was overridden by the fear of loosing Sam. His Sam, the boy who had only been a child but had grown so much. Optimus had thought that his feelings were those of a mentor or a father to the boy but not soon enough he found himself in love with the human.

Of course this could never happen since both were different species and as such had not only the height difference but also cultural blockades. Optimus was fairly sure that he would never be able to be with his boy until the fateful day when the boy returned to them came.

A techno organic was no mech, Optimus knew that, but it felt good to know that the boy was more like him now.

Optimus' antennae rose in surprise. The Decepticon looked ancient and strangely enough friendly. The blackbird almost made a crash landing before he transformed. It was almost painful to watch. The mech had rust in more places than Optimus could imagine and he had used one of his parts as makeshift crane.

"Hello! I am here to deliver a message."

"Please go on. We'd like to hear it."

"I was told to tell you exactly this: the Prince fairy with tooth's is my believer!"

NEST stared in confusion but both Optimus and Ironhide had a nagging suspicion that this was supposed to be Sam's code for help.

"Do you mean: _The tooth fairy and the Prince are what I believe in?_ "

"Ah yes, yes little girl that's what I meant. I'm not the youngest anymore. My processor had blown a fuse back then in the land of the bolts as we were fighting the oil cake back in California... sweet girl by the way, this California."

Nodding to each other Optimus and Ironhide both were rolling out to save Sam and let NEST handle the old mech.

Optimus' systems told him that the boy's intercom was muted and this only hardened the suspicions about the possible capture of the boy. After a quick discussion with Ironhide they were about positive that the boy was abducted. They made up some horrific stories about his abduction while they drove in the direction where the seeker came from and they drove for hours.

They decided to split up with Ironhide going San Diego and Optimus to Chicago. It took the Prime only one and a half days to reach his destination given his cybertronian speed. He wasn't caring about the law back then.

Optimus was staying at a truck stop near silver springs state park after he drove all day searching for his crush. He parked himself silently besides another Peterbilt painted in black with luminous blue lightning and customized with glowing blue lights. It reminded Optimus a bit of his boy's color scheme and this made him feel almost drawn to the inanimate vehicle. The black Peterbilt 567 model matched his own red and blue Peterbilt 379 altmode very well.

Both stood in an secluded area hidden from human views by thick vegetation. This allowed Optimus to transform after nightfall without being spotted. He stretched his legs a few times which earned him a very Sam - like complaint coming from the inside of other semi.

"Can't you keep quiet?! I try to sleep here..."

" _S...Sam? **SAM!?**_ Boy where are you? I have been searching for you for days now!"

"Optimus I'm tired... can't we do this later? _'Missed you too..._ "

Optimus sighed heavily before he settled down beside the black semi and kept quiet. If the boy needed sleep he was sure that the teenager wouldn't be of any use anyway, because Sam tended to get cranky if he was tired.

Optimus made himself comfortable in his parking lot and damned himself to a lonely night if not for the feeling of an slight and oh-so tender touch from the vehicle besides him.

 _I must have miscalculated when I settled down..._

 **... Light: okay, originally I was going to stop right here but since it's pretty short I'll continue. Just take a short break from reading now to really feel the story, Author's thanking you! ...**

Optimus woke from stasis as the sun was beginning to raise in the next morning. He found himself cuddling with the other Peterbilt, which was only possible if either one or both of them had moved. Optimus was very sure that he wasn't stasis driving, _not anymore anyway._ He accidentally nudged the other vehicle as he transformed.

"Five more minutes mom..."

Sam's favorite line on mornings ripped him out of his thoughts. The voice was deeper, much more cybertronian, but still definitely Sam's. Looking around Optimus couldn't see his boy anywhere. He placed his hands on his hips and stood in his favorite pose until he had enough and called Sam.

"Where are you? I can't see you Sam."

"Hard to believe..."

"What do you mean? Sam, are you hiding from me?"

"Nah, I'm not hiding. _At least not directly_... You could say that ** _I am hiding in plain sight._** "

"You are using my phrases Sam." Chuckled Optimus before he said more seriously, "Honestly, I can't see you and my scanners aren't picking up any human heat signals. Where are you? Are you using your cloaking program again?"

"I'm right here. Optimus, don't freak out yeah?"

Optimus was not only confused but also had this nagging spike of fear in his spark as Sam said that. He was going to ask what his boy had meant by that but was muted as his previous black painted cuddling pillow transformed.

The black armor looked familiar, the lightning not so much but the combination of black and visible energon lines was very familiar to the Prime. The Trailer then moved like an invisible hand held it before it clicked into place in the black mech's back to form wings. It took Optimus a long time to process the sight that was presented to him. _His Sam_ , a mech like him. _His Sam_ , a black warrior. _**His black lover.**_

"Sam? Is that you?"

There were dents and scratches all over his armor as well as barely healed gashes. Sam looked like he was put through the pit and back but in Optimus' optics he was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

Just as Optimus was going to ask Sam what had happened to him they were both knocked down to their knees by an big explosion worthy of starring in an Michael Bay movie, which Ironhide loved to watch.

* * *

 **Light: Don't sue me on the last remark! I had to put an Michael Bay joke in there and honestly Ironhide would love those explosions.**

 **I give you a twin chapter now. Be happy 'bout it.**  
 **Anyway, Sam or Serenus has found Optimus again and love is in the air. I might need to make the rating go up if you want to see _special_ scenes in the next chapters. I take this chance to thank you all for the support in the reviews and PMs I've got over the last few weeks.**

 **'till next time!**


	15. 15 Save you, hold me

Legacy - chapter 14 - save you, hold me

* * *

The **huge** explosion sent dust and dirt in all directions. Serenus looked rather disoriented as he frantically searched for Optimus. The old Primes had thought him that only a Prime could fall in true love with another Prime after the respective candidate accepted the burden of leadership. The choice was taken away from him as the fallen one, Megatronus Prime, forced the upgrade onto him and while one part of him felt that it was right, another mourned the loss of his former self.

Serenus had lost his last connection to humanity. He felt alone and scared with Optimus being his only anchor. Optimus was the closest thing to family Serenus had left now.

 **"Optimus!"**

The young Prime wasn't able to pinpoint the direction where the reply came from but he was scared and desperate to reach Optimus.

 ** _"I am here Sam!"_**

Serenus jumped into the shadow's arms thinking it was Optimus Prime but the truth was that he ended up right in Megatron's claws. Grinning evilly at the youngest Prime Megatron petted Serenus' head while he shouted,

" **Prime!** See who we have here, your _little crush_!"

To Serenus he then said in a very low voice, sending shivers of fear through Serenus' body.

 _"You meddled enough boy. Though I must admit that you did well on your escape. You took out my second in command with the most primitive traps I have ever seen. Barricade will enjoy playing with you once I'll bring you back into your cell... Prime..."_

Megatron unsheathed a silver dagger like blade on his right wrist and held it close to Serenus' throat. He applied just enough pressure to make a small cut which was bleeding small droplets of energon. He pinned Serenus like this after he let out a vicious roar.

"Give me the Matrix!, or your little love spark here...," he gripped Serenus' audios and pressed his dagger deeper into the sensitive neck cables while he continued after an dramatic pause, "...will pay for it with his life."

"D...d... don't worry about me, don't do it Optimus! They planned everything, **its a trap!** _**Argh!**_ "

A fresh wound was quickly sliced into Serenus shoulder in an attempt to silence him. Megatron however underestimated the young Prime gravely. Serenus grabbed above to startle Megatron, but it had an even better effect because it stunned and confused him, before the black Prime grabbed his wings and ripped parts of them off. The black shards then formed a thin blade and he stabbed it right through his abdomen, injuring Megatron in the process.

Optimus wasn't wasting another second and he rushed to catch his chosen one while he shot Megatron in the same motion. He laid Serenus injured body down, taking in every scratch that the black mech had, before he attacked Megatron with full force. Today he would not take prisoners, today the rules had changed.

Optimus was a blur of red and blue. He sliced, stabbed and hacked into Megatron's already wounded frame with unmatched grace and power. The fight was over before it even begun and Megatron retreated severely damaged to his master, leaving the last true Primes to themselves.

 _ **"Sam!"**_

The strong warrior became a caring lover in less than a second. Optimus tended to Serenus' injuries as quickly and carefully as he could. He was no medic and while he did a very good job, Serenus would undoubtedly need Ratchet soon. He picked the black mech up bridal style and commed Diego Garcia to send help. Serenus had put his head on Optimus' shoulder while the older had spoken to NEST.

"Do you mean it? Do you really have a crush on me?"

" _You stupid boy_... Sam, promise me that you will never put yourself in danger like that again."

"'m sorry... _O.. Or...on._ "

"Even if I cannot hold you the way I wished I could I will always be there fore you. Sam, I love you. I loved your human self and I love this version of you. I doubt my spark could bear it to loose you."

Serenus reached up and gently kissed Optimus on the cheek, leaving the red and blue semi transformer into a shocked, dazed state.

"Why didn't it hurt...? I ... **_It should have hurt_** , the kiss should have... Sam?"

"I trust you with my life, I dunno if I love you in the way you love me but you mean much to me... _Orion Pax._ "

"Sam, who told you my pre Prime designation?"

Serenus pushed himself up, still being in Optimus' arms, and smiled warmly at the one he was held by. With an look that showed wisdom beyond his young age he put his hands around the neck his head was previously resting on. He then whispered directly into the audio of the older Prime,

"The old dynasty of the first Primes. Did you know that they like to chat a lot about the most trivial things? Well...you'd do so to if you're stuck in an glowing sacred relic wouldn't you? It is boring, I bet it is! Can we go home now?"

The loss of energon was making him dizzy and in his half conscious state Serenus did what he could do best, he talked like a river. Like this they both waited for the medical team to arrive with the shuttle. Ratchet must have really shooed the humans around because the first glimpse of the gigantic airplane was caught only half an hour later.

Optimus carried his boy to safety, he brought him home. He whispered into the black mech's audios after they borded the huge plane and Ratchet had begun patching him up,

"Everything will be fine."

* * *

 **Light: Aww... Action, sadness, fluff and some alien mumbo-jumbo in one chapter? a new record! Next chapter: Sam reveals Serenus! How are the going to react?**

'till next time!


	16. 16 Serenity prayer

Legacy - chapter 14 - serenity prayer

* * *

Serenus woke up on one of Ratchet's work tables. The med-bay was unusually empty and quiet as the freshly crowned young Prime onlined his optics. After he was sure that he was awake he tried to move a bit but was held firmly in place by two strong arms around his hand.

 _"Optimus..."_

Whispering as to not wake the other up Serenus settled for laying back again and soon enough he was daydreaming about how the mechs would react to his new body. Serenus felt a strange combination of fear, anxiety and excitement racing through his spark.

 _My... spark... Primus! I have a spark!_

Serenus' interest was caught by the hidden sphere of energy that was his very essence now. He opened the plating on his upper chest, where he knew that his spark chamber was located now, to take a quick look, expecting a deep blue star like Ratchet had shown him in the diagrams, but he saw an icy blue sun instead. His spark was a bright blue like the December sky or a brilliant sapphire. It was in fact too bright to be an Autobot's spark, the reason: it was a Prime's spark.

Serenus closed the plates again and waited for a few more minutes before Optimus beside him stirred. The Autobot commander rose quickly to his full height almost as if he was embarrassed that he had used Serenus as a cuddle blanket. Puzzled by the display of nervousness from **_Optimus_** of all people Serenus stood up to inspect him, only to be pushed down again.

"Sam, take it easy, you have been hurt and you are only recovering now. How are you feeling? Can you tell me what exactly happened to you? I am a little bit stunned by your new look..."

"I'm okay..." Serenus begun his explanation with a soft sigh, "Megatron took me when I was alone in my room. Apparently they wanted me as a bait to get you to give them the matrix. To make me more appealing to you this old guy... uh... _whatwashisname?..._ he changed me. Sorry I forgot the name."

"Can you describe his features? I may have his profile saved in my data banks."

"Yes. He looked old, very old. He wears spiked black armor with orange glowing parts and he's very big but also slim. He wielded some sort of staff to levitate objects around."

Optimus optics paled in dread. The one his beloved had described was most likely an ancient enemy of the Primes, Megatronus. The fallen Prime was once known as the twelfth member of the dynasty of the first and had once stood for strength and determination. Nowadays he was a symbol of deception.

So it was no wonder that, if the old Prime was still alive, he was most likely the master of the Decepticons.

One thing however confused Optimus and that was Sam's new form. If a cybertronian was summoned for a priming before the first dynasty, they would use the essence of Primus in each of their sparks and share a small bit of it to change the candidate's own spark. The newly primed mech or femme would then be considered as a descendant of the Primes and equally hold the title. Optimus had no knowledge of Serenus then, he thought that a human could't become a prime, and was very confused about the whole situation.

"Sam, I am promising you on my spark that I will find a way to give you your old life back. I should have never involved you to begin with. I am terribly sorry for my mistakes, for not protecting you..."

"There is no way back for me now Optimus. Even if there was one, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Sam...?"

Serenus decided to go for it and tell the other of his new title and name. He had enough time to think about everything when he was alone on the run from the Decepticons. His heart was now a spark and this spark of his could only be with very few. Not that it mattered because his spark was already taken by the gentle giant sitting beside him. After thinking enough about it, Serenus found that he indeed felt drawn to Optimus noble and caring nature.

"After I had been changed, Megatron had put me into a cave. I was lost at first but a seeker found me and helped me escape. **Jetfire reached you in one piece**... _right?_ "

"Yes." chuckled Optimus as he remembered the old flyer, "He was sent by you?"

"Yes. He freed me and swore his loyalty to me. After that we went separate ways. The Decepticons underestimated me, thinking I was just a clueless, frightened human on the run they weren't even trying. I could hide in my altmode without them getting suspicious. I managed to drive from Egypt eastwards through Africa and then I flew over the ocean using my combat deck's wing-blades. You then found me soon after I landed and settled to rest."

Serenus wanted to continue but he had stopped midway between opening his mouth and thinking about talking when Optimus quietly begun to sob. At loss of what to do Serenus just put an arm around him, holding him close, as he tried to comfort the great Autobot leader.

Stress and guilt poured out of the battle worn mech. Both emotions had been bottled up for far too long now and it touched Serenus that Optimus was trusting him enough to show this side of himself to him. It only made the next sentences feel so much more right,

"I also got a new name on my trip. **My name is Serenus, a designated Prime and matrix holder, and your brother in title.** "

Everything stood still for a moment. For a single heartbeat time stood still before both looked into each other's optics. Optimus searched for truth in Serenus' while Serenus searched for acceptance in Optimus'. Abandoning every last bit of his shyness Serenus went for a kiss.

The perfect method to prove himself. If the kiss hurt Optimus then he was no Prime and lying. If it didn't hurt and both could enjoy it he was a Prime. The unique energy of their sparks was the reason for this phenomena.

Serenus closed his optics and quickly placed his lips on Optimus' before the latter one could dodge.

* * *

 **Light: I leave it at this for now. Enough Optimus abuse in one chapter, the poor thing might get a spark attack if I continue here. heh...**

 **As I have stated before it's AU. The Prime's origins are different here and to help those of you I have confused I'll write the basics in this AN;**

Primes are normal everyday cybertronians, they are primed by the first creations of Primus himself.  
A Prime is a cybertronian with an extra strong and bright spark which got it's unnatural color trough an fragment of Primus' own.  
Primes can only bond with another of their own kind.  
The Primes lived in a secluded society, something like an brotherhood. That's why they call each other brother/sister without being related "genetically".  
Once a candidate is primed the bot in question is granted a new frame to hold the raw power. Sometimes this could cause massive confusion among other cybertronians because nobody can recognize him/her after the upgrade.

 **So... any questions you might have now you can write in an review or you could send me a PM. I sincerly hope you enjoy! :)**

 **'till next time!**


	17. 17 brotherhood

Legacy - chapter 15 - brotherhood of the Primes

* * *

The fact that their lips could touch without _either being shocked_ or _feeling the urge to puke_ was enough to sent Optimus Prime's spark to the heavens. He was always considered the last of the Primes and thus he had never felt affection like this. A prime simply **could not** do this with a normal cybertronian. Being a Prime meant living in a secluded society. Zeta and Sentinel were his mentors but never more, add the fact that Optimus was an orphan so he never had experienced the affection parents gave his children, he could not know and while his teachers were caring they were not related to him by energon and spark.

Optimus was barely out of his young Prime years as the war begun and many of his _brothers_ and _sisters_ in title were killed. The whole Prime race, for the lack of a better therm, was extinguished with him being the last survivor.

But now there was the fallen, the traitor, and he had given him what Optimus had desired the most, _**Serenus**_.

Another one so close to his own spark giving him security and affection was intoxicating to Optimus. It made him want more, to never let go again.

As they parted Serenus could see the urge to pout in Optimus' blue optics but just as he kept himself from snickering, his lover kept himself from pouting.

"Hey big guy, don't you think that the others are worried about you by now? You hardly ever disappear just like that."

"Sa- **_Serenus_** ," it was remarkable how _much_ affection and love was poured into this one name by Optimus, "I wish to to hold your spark just as you are holding mine after you had stolen it. I am proposing to be your spark mate Serenus... will you accept?"

In hindsight Serenus should have been less surprised by that than he was. But he was touched in that moment right now and the emotion in him prevented him from thinking. His spark skipped a beat as Optimus Prime went down on one knee and held one hand out for Serenus to hold while the other rested on top of his chassis, where his spark was. Serenus couldn't believe how much thought _**his**_ mech, _**his Prime**_ had put into this. He used this obviously human gesture to make him feel more comfortable and Serenus was very happy even if it wasn't needed since he already felt at ease. Impressed as he was, _**Serenus** forgot **the most important part of it;** to say yes._

"You... don't...?"

The sad and disappointed sound of Optimus' voice made Serenus snap out of his inner musings. Alarmed by the sound and the almost whispered words Serenus quickly grabbed the offered hand and let his tears of joy fall.

 **"Of course I will!"**

"It is a yes then?"

" **Yes Optimus! _Yes, yes, yes!_** I will be your spark mate!"

This earned Serenus a fierce kiss, on his lips first, before his Prime moved towards his cheek to place a hickey on Serenus' neck. He was picked up bridal style and carried to the rec room by an practically glowing Optimus. Serenus could have sworn that he heard his mech hum a certain melody played on human weddings, but he dismissed it as a trick of his fuzzy mind.

The commotion the two Primes made attracted the attention of their fellow Autobots. Luckily the humans weren't allowed in the cybertronian hangar anymore, it would have been very awkward to explain their relationship to them. Heck, Serenus only understood it himself because the old dynasty had gifted him with the basics of cybertronian culture!

Serenus soon found himself sitting on one of the big pillows in the rec room. Optimus sat down on the same pillow and happily caressed his **_crush-turned-spark mate's_** audios. Instinctively Serenus begun to purr but before things could get out of control, he flicked Optimus on the forehead and he whispered,

 _"I'm not doing that in front of an audience, got it?"_

Unbelieving stares were on all present Autobots faces. Some looked shocked, others like they had seen a ghost and some soon smiled in understanding at the couple. Bumblebee and Ironhide were two of those who almost beamed. More mechs came closer to see their Prime cuddling with another mech they didn't recognize. The femmes "Ohw"-ed at the newly engaged couple until Optimus moved. He placed his love on his feet while he stood up himself to stand beside him. The deep baritone held an air of tender love and pride mixed with general happiness as he begun one of his great speeches,

"Autobots, this here is one of not only my but also many others closest friends. Formerly known as the human boy Samuel James Witwicky, he fought alongside us in mission city. It was his doing that saved my life and ended Megatron's rule of terror and slaughter. He didn't stop there however! He became one of us, first in title, then in body and now even in spark."

A wave of cheers washed over the relatively small group of cybertronians in the room before Optimus' voice silenced them again.

"This being here had proven himself to be worthy, pure and selfless enough to bear the most honored title a cybertronian can bear, he is a Prime and I am very happy to call him my spark mate."

This revelation needed time to sink in but after it did Diego's occupants burst into, almost hysteric, cheers. Quickly they each tried to get to either just congratulate the new Prime or chat with him. Others run through the halls, bringing high grade energon and music. Soon the general happiness had become a celebration.

 **Serenus was determined to prove that Primes indeed could party well without an incident.**

* * *

 **Light: OOW! CUTE. No I have no particular reason for the fluff right now, why? I bet some of you have been waiting for this for a good while now.**  
 **The last line is a response to a picture a friend showed me. I cannot remember the artist who made it but we found it on deviantart and instantly fell in love with it. It's TFP Optimus clinging to some sort of a pole pretty much drunk on high grade. I loved it!**

 **Now everything is lovey dovey, but beware for the next chapter; Ron and Judy finally find out where their son had been for the past month and a half. Better hide well Prime!**

 **'till next time!**


	18. 18 It gets really complicated

Legacy - chapter 16 - it gets really complicated

* * *

After celebrating **_the whole night_** the mechs were sleeping all over the place. Serenus and Optimus were few of those who were still almost sober at the end of the night but even they succumbed to recharge at the end of the night. The Autobots were divided in several heaps and those were all over the room. Serenus noticed that mechs with shared personality and physical traits were sleeping in the same heap. It made him smile. His mechanical friends acted like human toddlers, sleeping curled up on top of each other.

Serenus and Optimus as Primes had their own private heap however and the newly crowned Prime found it immensely cute that his lover used his waist as a pillow.

Serenus closed his optics soon after. His spark beating in sync with Optimus' own and the peaceful quiet of the last moments of the night.

While he slept, he dreamed. _In his dream he stood beside Optimus. His armor was blue instead of black and Optimus, his beloved, held something protectively in his arms. Serenus felt strangely disgusted and angry at the red mech in front of him. His smug and snobby look made Serenus spark flare in disgust. He was ripped from his dream the moment a shot from this red mech shattered his spark._

After the nightmare Serenus recharged dreamless. He should not wake for a few more hours but when he did the sound that woke him was very familiar, a voice he had heard almost every day in his life, it woke him and it wasn't pleased.

"Five more minutes mom... It's Saturday, I don't need to get up early."

Serenus didn't realize what he had subconsciously mumbled before a startled screech and a smug "I told you" echoed through the room. He untangled himself from Optimus and looked alarmed in the eyes of his human mother, Judith Witwicky. Beside her stood Mikaela, looking like she had caught him with one hand in the famous cookie jar.

"Mom... I... I can explain."

"You... What are you? Sammy, is that _really_ you in there?"

"Yeah. I mean no, this is me. I'm not just _in_ here, **this is me!** Mom, how much has Mikaela already told you?"

"Not much. **Oh my!** Lord my baby is- Sammy are you hurt? **Did, did the other one molest you?!"**

 **"Mom! No!"**

"Oh good. You used protection right?"

 _ **"Mom!?"**_

Serenus wasn't sure if he should be more embarrassed about his mother's obvious interest in his sexual education or her disinterest in his change of species. His scream woke the rest of Diego and mech for mech they rose to observe the conversation between mother, son, sparkmate and ex girlfriend.

"Mom, it's nice that you are here but... _well I... I thought you... and I.._."

His mother rose her eyebrows and said,

"Sammy, isn't a mother allowed to look after her son? Am I not allowed to care for my baby boy?"

"Aren't you freaking out about this?" He gestured to his robotic body before he continued just as baffled as before, "I'm an alien robot in disguise! Yet you aren't freaking out... _Why?_ "

"Sam... _I am your mother_. Regardless what you think, or do, I'll always support you. You are my baby boy after all!"

Serenus smiled at her. After a comfortable moment between mother and son the young Primes optics wandered down to look at his ex girlfriend's cyan eyes. His own became just as cold as hers after they established eye contact and he was definitely not going to loose this game.

"Mikaela..." Came Optimus' deep rich voice from behind Serenus. After seeking for permission from Judy he placed his hands on Serenus' waist before he narrowed his optics at the human girl. The Prime was not in a good mood and not only Serenus had a suspicion of why he would be mad at the female ambassador.

"... I would welcome it if you could keep out of not only my, but also my spark mate's private life. We are free to choose what we do with our life, aren't we?"

The Prime then turned to face Judy. He knelt down to look her directly into the eyes before he humbly asked,

"Creator of my beloved, I cannot be without him, without his love, kindness and even his flaws. I wish you could give us your blessing Judith Witwicky."

Serenus joined Optimus down on the floor and looked at his mother. He expected everything from disgust to shock over hurt and anger but what he wasn't expecting was the knowing bright smile on his mother's face. Her voice was soft and carried a good amount of pride and happiness. She nodded at first but answered verbally after Optimus was still waiting for an real answer.

"Yes you two. _Oh Sammy you've got a very nice man here._ " She turned away from her son to look at the now almost beaming Optimus, "and you. You will treat him well, I'm sure. Can you please tell me your name?"

Some laughter could be heard in the room. Here she stood, Judith Witwicky, and gave the hand of her son to a stranger, only trusting her son's judgement. Serenus perked up to see Mikaela leaving the room in a hurry. Like a sixth sense something told him to follow her.

"Mikaela! Mikey, wait for me, I want to talk!"

 _ **"What!?"**_

She spun around. He eyes were red and puffy and her beautiful face was covered in tears. Serenus didn't understood what had happened to her to get this reaction from the usually very independent and strong woman. He carefully picked her up and held her close to his spark while he asked softly and almost whispering,

"What's wrong? Mikaela you've cried, and I'm worried about that because you never cry."

 _ **"YOU!**_ **It's your fault! You had to take him away from me, you betrayed them and just bumped back into our lifes as if nothing was wrong. You took the one mech away from me I love. _It is all your fault!"_**

Serenus was shocked. Mikaela loved Optimus, and he had stolen the Primes spark away before she got the chance to confess her feelings. He held her closer to his spark, hiding her from the world with his hands.

"I'm _sorry_. I hadn't known you felt that way. But he has fallen for me just as much as I have fallen in love with him."

As response to that Mikaela punched him in between the outer armor around his spark. To shorten it: it hurt like hell. His pained gasp caught the attention of the other Cybertronians and before Serenus could blink he was held by Ironhide and Ratchet while Bumblebee held a completely wrecked Mikaela.

" _Th... Thanks guys. *sob I dunno what he would have done if you hadn't saved me.*sob"_

"What do you mean?" Asked Ironhide, "what has happened?"

Serenus felt the formerly friendly arms holding him grab his sensitive audios before he was dragged away. In between his steps he heard her saying,

"... I was _**so afraid**_ what he might do to me. After I admitted that I was worried about Optimus he became furious! I never thought Sam could get that angry... _He can't do anything to me now, can he?"_

"No he can't. Sam's going to be in the brig for a while before Optimus and the other commanding officers will judge him. _How could he do this..?"_

Serenus was sure he had misheard, he wanted so badly to have misunderstood something. She was lying, that was the cold, hard truth. He was dragged away before he could hear more and it hurt him that his guardian of all mechs, sweet caring 'Bee, believed that he had hurt Mikaela. Serenus wasn't a fighter nor was he a bully. He simply wanted to comfort her. He had to admit that she could act very good.

Serenus Prime closed his optics behind bars in the Autobot brig of Diego Garcia.

* * *

 **Light: I bet you did not see that coming... be strong readers! This story is not over and even if things aren't looking good now... Serenus will get a happy ending. I just need to forge the story-line in a certain way to reach it.**

 **'till next time!**


	19. 19 Parting ways

Legacy - chapter 17 - parting ways

* * *

Using his _time out_ in the brig to brood Serenus' thoughts circled around the past months. His mind could not come up with a logical reason for Mikaela's actions. He knew she was not evil, nor was she a greedy person.

 _She said she loves Optimus... yet she was my girlfriend until I had broken up with her to go to college... that reminds me..._

Serenus frowned as the weight of guilt came crushing back.

 _When I think about it now, I really came crashing back into their lifes. If I was in their place I'm not sure if I had forgiven so easily. I wonder if Optimus was only that kind to me because I am a Prime as well. Damn it! Why has everything to be so complicated? Why hasn't Mikaela just talked to me?_

A small voice in the back of his head whispered, _you didn't let her._

Serenus put his hands on his head. Sitting in the brig brought him nothing but self pity and for that was no time. Internally he mused. He had to get out the only question was how to break out of a maximum security cell designed to hold decepticons. Just then he remembered Rodimus' words when he gave him the matrix,

 _If you ever... need... help, focus on... the pretty blue... light yeah?_

He had the matrix with him. Opening the armor to let it hover out he begun focusing on the blue glowing core of the ancient alien relic. At first nothing happened and Serenus was going to give up and throw the matrix away but then he heard voices. Familiar but strange altogether, and they were not pleased.

Serenus felt a slight tingling sensation on his armor before he disappeared silently and without warning.

* * *

At around the same time Mikaela sat in the Autobot rec room. Bumblebee had brought her a coffee a while ago. It was already cold, forgotten. She knew she made a mistake by lying but she had to do something to stop them. She felt like Sam took her place. She should stand beside her Autobot family now, not him. She knew them better, she worked every day alongside them, and what has she gotten out of it? She was replaced. Sam may have fought one battle, but she has seen war.

Mikaela only wanted to protect her little family.

 _What if he turns around and leaves again? It would break them for sure this time... and I know it's selfish but where should I go then? The Autobots are my life..._

Jazz came running in just then. He had a grim and disappointed look on his face as he saluted to Optimus. Mikaela had a bad feeling about what would come but whatever she had been expecting.

"Optimus sir... It's Serenus, he... He **_disappeared_** from his cell. Sorry boss, kid's gone."

It broke her heart as she saw Optimus standing there. The same rigid face and sad optics he had worn after Sam's first betrayal. Mikaela was certain that the old mech's spark was now broken. It was only a matter of time until he went back into his office and lock himself in again.

The sad part was that she could not help him, regardless how much she wanted to.

* * *

Serenus found himself in some sort of ruin. He suspected that he was on Cybertron, because everything was made out of metal but this was not how he had imagined it. It scared him, everything around him frightened him. The young Prime had never seen such devastation before.

Walking carefully through the destroyed halls he felt understanding settle in his spark. Understanding and pity of what his friends had to go through. After walking through debris and twisted wires he reached a room. It must have been very beautiful in its prime and left Serenus in awe.

"We have much work to do child."

"And we haven't much time."

Serenus turned around to look at six Cybertronians sitting on thrones at the other end of the room. They radiated power as they stared down and into his very soul, judging him. The young Prime felt like bristling as they called him child but something told him that that was not a good idea. The six caught his attention again as they begun to discuss something.

"He's only a sparkling, what was Megatronus thinking when he changed him?"

"Our brother is twisted in his own ways. I assume he wanted to use the young one as weapon against our last descendant."

"True that may be but we can play this game too. Brothers, we have a child to train!"

"What are you saying sister? This sparkling is not a Prime. He's much too young to be considered one. He is the reason why our champion Optimus is in danger now. Why give him power he can't use?"

"Nexus, this one has a Prime's spark. He just doesn't know what it means to be one."

"You are right again sister. But only having a point one percent-spark does not make a Prime. He's going to prove himself worthy and you will be the one who teaches him."

"But brother...? Aren't we going to do it together?"

"Council dismissed!"

With that five of them vanished and left a stunned femme and a disturbed Serenus behind. Now that Serenus had time he inspected his female company closely. She was gorgeous with her long hair like helm style and dress like armor. The big hammer however said clearly that she was **not a damsel in distress** and could very well kick Serenus aft if he tried something, _not that he would do such a thing of course_. She looked him over critically before she let out a hiss of air.

"I guess I will introduce myself, I am Solus Prime. Member of the first dynasty and master of the art of crafting things. I know you already child, no need to waste anymore time. Come, I have much to teach you."

Serenus followed her tentatively. He was rather shocked to see another Prime especially in this wasteland that was once a city. Following the femme Prime they stopped at a piece of what once was a garden. She crossed her arms and narrowed her optics on him.

"What is a Prime?"

The question caught Serenus completely off guard as he struggled with an answer. He just settled for a cover up and asked what was on his mind,

"Excuse me? Where are we? How did you learn to speak English? And what just happened?"

"We don't have time for this child! Answer my question."

"A Prime is a very noble being born out of Primus own spark. There, now stop calling me child! I am old enough."

"You are barely more than a sparkling right now. Nice guess but your answer is wrong. I will teach you **_how to be_** a Prime and **only** if you can answer my question, then you can return... _**Child**_."

 **"Don't call me that! I have a name you know?!"**

"Then you should stop acting like one. We have to get you ready for the title and responsibility of being a Prime before Optimus looses himself. Have you never wondered why he was drawn to you so fast?"

She took his silence as cue to continue.

"He not only has to bear the scars of a broken brother bond to Megatron, he also was alone for many orns. He believed to be the last of us Primes and it hurt him. After meeting you, he felt companionship for the first time since Zeta offlined and he was adamant about not loosing you. Optimus' spark is desperate for another and your foolishness endangered him now. What were you thinking jumping into a bond _**that easily?"**_

"I... I don't know. I just thought he..."

 _ **"You don't even know what a bond really means..."**_

She said shocked. Her face showed pity before she spoke to him again, only this time like she was speaking to a little child. It really unnerved Serenus.

* * *

 **Light: As I said before I needed to forge the plot. Writing is fun if you can choose a path and play with the characters to figure out the right way to end a specific ending. I am sorry to all of you love lovers but Serenus had to fall from cloud nine. I always write with a goal in mind and a reason for each and every word.  
** **Serenus is just Sam in a cybertronian form for now. He's a child in all but body and the Primes are my plot device to make him truly become Serenus Prime. This chapter may appear a bit sad but this is how life goes, a steady up and down that brings us the best stories. No, that has nothing to do with my private life!**

 _ **Usually I reply per PM to my reviews but this time I'll have to write it in this AN (anyone knows why ff. net is glitching?)**_

 **Lobato, if you think my story is under your** **niveau then you don't have to read it. I admit that you have cracked my pride a bit by stating it's cliche. I know that chapter 12 to 18 are polluted by mary sue-ness. I needed it that way. It is simply my writing style to let them act first before I explain why and how.**

 **And for you "answerthecall", or should I say AutobotGuy710 changing usernames on me? Fortunate you had still that profile pic of RiD Sideswipe or else I would't have recognized you. I'd like to thank you for sticking with my story for so long.**

 **You too Jana, should you read this after you come back, I thank you again for your support!**

 **skyice98, you are on my list too. I hope you like the story so far and I hope to read a few reviews from you in the future.**

 **From you, HeartsGuardianSol, I haven't heard in a while now. Hope you're still enjoying it should you find the time to read. I know, free time to yourself is a rare pleasure sometimes...**

 **And to all other reviewers, enjoy and prepare for some Serenus abusing, but the funny way.**

 **'till next time.**


	20. 20 Elementary school

Legacy - chapter 18 - elementary school

* * *

Serenus was nervous. He had to pass his final tests in front of the first Primes and he was afraid that if he messed up he would loose Optimus forever. Thinking back to where they had placed him under Solus' wing for the first time brought a smile on his face.

* * *

 _Both he and Solus were engaged in combat training, the latter one kicking his aft across the room. Frustration swelled up inside the young Prime and he carelessly flung his sword in the next best corner before he stormed out._

 _Solus only shook her head in disappointment._

 **...**

 _Both he and Solus were in an heated argument again, and again it was about him not being a child anymore._

 _"Stop calling me that!"_

 _"Then stop acting like one."_

 _"Listen, I am a grown man, eh mech... I am not a child anymore. Can't you at least call me by my name?"_

 _"You are a child, whining about matters that trivial in a time where there are much more important things to worry about. Physically you may have grown, but you are just that: a child."_

 _"Fine! Have your way... but please call me by my name then. I hate it when you say child."_

 _"I do not meant to degrade you. I state your current status, young one. We only wish to help you grow into the role our brother carelessly had thrown you in."_

 _"Well... I guess young one isn't that bad, it's a start."_

 _"Resume training now! ...young one..."_

 _"I guess it's a start."_

 **...**

 _Serenus sat on his homework. Months had passed already since the old Primes had summoned him and he begun to worry. He had studied cybertronian culture, their customs, habits, biology and legends. He had also researched what it means to bond with another._

 _After finding out more about the bonding Serenus was shocked at first, after that the realization was soon followed by shame and guilt. Now that he understood what consequences a bond has, he was calling himself stupid that he had agreed so soon. In his defense he had not known. Serenus had simply thought it was like sharing numbers or plugging two computers together but merging or exchanging parts of the own very being was something he never thought possible._

 _Serenus was afraid. Afraid and ashamed of his own mistakes, but he was determined to make it right, to fix his mess._

 **...**

 _Serenus had just finished another lesson in behavior and cybertronian etiquette. He was walking out of the improvised classroom as he let his thoughts drift away. He had been thinking about how to apologize to Optimus for almost two months now. He was afraid of that moment when he had to ultimately face his brother Prime._

 _"You should not beat yourself up over matters you shall not face for a while. I am however appreciating your concern about the future, it shows that you have grown young one."_

 **...**

 _It seemed that the old dynasty had warmed up to him, most of them however, but that's beside the point. Serenus actually managed to talk them into calling him by his name and it only took a year to accomplish this goal. They would refuse to call him Serenus, because Serenus was a Prime and he was still a child, so he argued that his pre Prime name "Sam" could be used._

 _"Very well Samuel. If it helps you to study better and learn faster then we will call you by your earthen name."_

 _Serenus was much too glad that he wasn't being called child anymore that he completely missed the part where Amalgamous had called him Samuel instead of Sam._

 **...**

 _Solus had asked him frequently what a Prime was and each time Serenus failed. It unnerved the young Prime to no end._

 _How should I know? It's not like she taught me anything about Primes..._

 _Taking a break from his training he sat on the roof of the tower and watched over the destroyed city like he had done now very often. One year and five months and he had yet to answer her first question. Serenus tried everything, he searched everywhere for the right answer but in the end Solus would only shake her head and tell him to try again._

 _"What have I in common with them? What made me a Prime? Why me and not somebody else?"_

 _"I told you once kid, you'd do great. That's why I gave you the world's biggest MacGuffin back then in the barn."_

 _"Yelp!?"_

 _"What's wrong Sam? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

 _"That's because you are a ghost! Wait... you, you're Rodimus! Right?"_

 _The transparent image of the hot headed Prime grinned at Serenus before he gave a thumbs up to him. Rodimus however quickly looked serious again as he said calmly,_

 _"I'd choose you for a reason. Optimus needs someone who can watch his back you know? Each of us has this magic combination of leadership, courage and sacrifice in us, but we all have something else that makes us unique. Sam, the frightened awkward organic I had met was you and it still is you, even in this form. You are Sam, the rest is only titles and nicknames."_

 _"I don't think I understand... but uh, thanks?"_

 _And without a warning he was gone again. Serenus would met him a few times after that but the ghost of this mech would never explain what he had meant by that._

 **...**

 _Almost two years after he begun his training Serenus was homesick. He missed Earth, his friends, his family, he missed all of them. For the first time since he arrived on Cybertron he felt the need to study. He wanted to pass his test so that he could return to his loved ones. Serenus begun to plan, he organized his lessons himself and studied even in his free time. This didn't went unnoticed by the old Primes and soon Solus begun to worry about the sudden interest of his usually stubborn and lazy student._

 _"Why now?"_

 _She asked him during one of the history lessons. Her stern voice was now surprised and delighted as she hoped her student might finally have gotten it. She wasn't disappointed this time._

 _"If this is required for me to study if I want to return to Earth then I'll give my best to pass your test. I need them, I miss them Solus and want to go home as soon as possible and because of that I just have to work a bit harder."_

 _She dismissed him after that and told him to study by himself. After he left Solus turned around to think. However her face was filled with a smile, she was a little bit proud of him for once._

* * *

It were now two full years after they had summoned him for training. Serenus snapped out of his memories the moment the doors to the Prime's throne room opened. He was ready for his final test. He learned how to fight, he now understood how cybertronian society works, he knew the legends and myths of Primus and others and much more. Yet he was afraid that it would not be enough. He was afraid that he would never see his loved ones again if he failed now, but this made him also determined enough to make **sure** that he would pass.

The old ones looked down at him. Like when they first looked at him they stared right into his soul and spark but only this time they didn't looked disappointed, but a little bit proud instead.

"I'm ready to face whatever you throw at me."

"Very well Samuel. Your final test will be..."

* * *

 **Light: And cut! Leave you with this cliffhanger guys.**

 **I wrote this chapter like I would write a diary simply because it is an easy way to shorten a very long time-span. Be honest with me; who of you would have wanted three or four pages full of "he was reading a book" or "he was swinging his sword" ? School's not fun most of the time and I wrote the important parts as a diary entry in this chapter. I hope Serenus development is visible, at least it is for me, and if not then tell me and I'll try to rewrite it.**

 **Please tell me what you think about the diary style! I won't be using it for a good while now but I since it's my first try using it I really want to know if I did well. Thank you!**

 **Hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter :3**

 **'till next time!**


	21. 21 Finding my center

Legacy - chapter 19 - Finding my center

* * *

 _Are they serious!?_

"What is a Prime Samuel?"

"This is your final test young one, answer wisely."

Serenus had been ready for anything, _**anything**_ but this question. It was the one question he had not been able to answer in the past two years he was training and he wasn't sure if he should be hysterical or amused to no end.

His hardest challenge yet, or so he thought.

The question itself was relatively easy to answer. There is no right or wrong. Each question can be answered with an alternative, another question or a thought. An alternative can be anything. But the pressure this process of thought can put on ones mind can be lethal. Serenus wasn't scared of the question like he thought, instead he was scared to fail his test.

Serenus looked up at the Primes and said a bit unsure,

"Could I get a moment to think about it?"

After they nodded their approval he sat down and thought. Serenus almost fried his processor thinking about what the right answer might be. But his mind had to wander off to the one thing he was not willing to think about. Unwillingly his thoughts drifted over to his Autobots.

His best friend Bumblebee who always stayed by his side, whom he had promised to never leave.

 _He betrayed his guardian's friendship._

The weapon specialist Ironhide, who was like an uncle to him, who would protect him from the evils of the world with his cannons.

 _He betrayed his protector's loyalty._

Ratchet has always cared for him. Whenever Sam was hurt Ratchet had cared for him. Ratchet was known for his temper but he always would be gentle with Sam.

 _He betrayed his doctor's reliability._

Then there was Jazz. The Autobot saboteur was one unique personality to deal with but he always managed to cheer Sam up. Regardless how dire a situation may be, Jazz would bring hope back to all of them.

 _He betrayed his cheerleaders faith._

Of course Optimus was not forgotten. Sam admired Optimus' strength and nobility. Those two were amongst other things that made the young Prime fall for him. Sam could always go to the battle-worn Prime and wail his heart out before Optimus would hold him close and give him confidence and love. Love... Sam fell in love with him while he was alone in the wild, in a new alien body and chased by bloodthirsty Decepticons. It was then when he realized how much loosing Optimus would hurt him. He was very glad to feel the security of Optimus' embrace after he found him, however the last thing Sam wanted was to hurt him and the young Prime gravely regretted his naive actions.

 _He betrayed Optimus' love._

 _ **What was a Prime?**_ Sam knew that each Prime was noble, fair, kind, strong, faithful, loyal and dedicated to a goal which was often associated with freedom and justice. Sam felt like he was nothing like that. He made mistakes and hurt his friends and family. He betrayed them, used them and didn't even notice that up until now. Now he did realize his deeds, and because of that he had his answer.

"A Prime..." He begun and efficiently caught the great Primes attention with that, " is everything and nothing. You say I am, I say I am not, your question is a matter of perspective. I made mistakes yet you call me your brother, I am mortal, imperfect yet you put your trust in me, tell me that I am perfect after everything I have done. I am a Prime, just as you are, but also we are all just mortals with flaws that make us whole. Alike each other but oh so different. There isn't much else to say about that."

Serenus was scared. He answered and now the only thing he could do was hope that he was right. His salvation came in form of his teacher Solus, who smiled brightly at him. Not understanding what happened around him in that moment he searched for guidance in the older Primes but surprisingly he was rewarded with applause.

"You have grown up Serenus. You learned not just about our culture, you also learned about yourself and with this you passed your final exam."

"Young brother Serenus... I wish you luck on your following journey for we can't teach you more. Solus, do you wish to speak your goodbyes to young Serenus?"

"Yes brother. Serenus Prime, you are a stubborn, hot headed and clumsy idiot. Those flaws are your greatest gifts however, because they make you mortal, cherish them. You also showed a big spark full of love and a bright and sharp mind to work alongside it. Your blade wings are an exquisite equipment. Stay safe... Child."

She used child again. But this time it was an therm of endearment between two people who had become friends. Serenus finally was allowed to go home. His excitement rose in a unsafe high as the dynasty opened the spacebridge to Earth, _to his **home.**_

"Thank you! **I won't disappoint you!"**

Shouted the youngest of the linage while he raced through the glowing vortex to his home planet. Serenus was sure that he would miss the old Primes, but he was at least four times as happy to see his friends again.

* * *

 _ **Only that when Serenus landed on Earth nothing was like it was before.**_

* * *

Life was not kind to Optimus Prime but at least he had finally found another Prime to hold close. Megatronus had suffered for his crimes and showed regret, which was enough for Optimus' longing spark to give in to the demand for companionship. Under Megatronus' rule Earth was save. Optimus hadn't heard any reports of Decepticon activity the whole year he had joined the elder Prime in Egypt which gave him hope that the war might be over very soon.

"Megatronus, I'd like to thank you for saving me from myself. I cannot believe how blind I have been to propose to the true traitor, Serenus, that easily. You were right about my spark, about my need for another and I shall repay this favor to you anytime."

"It was nothing Optimus. You are _a very special one_ , one I _**could not**_ let go that easily. The traitor is gone, probably for good and should he ever return I'll personally send him to the pit. I promise you **_I will never abandon you my little Prime._** "

Optimus snuggled closer to Megatronus' shoulder and dropped his head on it. He was readying himself to recharge until a familiar feeling brushed at the border of his processor. The elder Prime however didn't react so Optimus blamed it on the heat and lack of recharge.

Unbeknownst to him, the fallen **had** felt Serenus return to Earth as well...

 _...and he was awaiting the young Prime with an evil gleam in his optics._

* * *

 **Light: Okay this won't be one of those apocalypse-fics all right? You gonna have to find out what happened in the next chapters!**

 **I let YOU decide now what will happen. I have the next chapter 1/3 ready by now but I also want to tease your own creativity a bit. Rules are simple: I give you one line from the next chapter and its title as well, and you finish the scene.  
You can PM me or write an review. **(AN: I prefer PM's guys)

* * *

Legacy - chapter 20 - Battle cry

Serenus clutched his shoulder in pain. Solus' lessons had covered many situations he might encounter one day but nothing might have prepared him for a fight against the ones he loved. It looked like Ironhide and Jazz were not happy to see him return and still very pissed that he had disappeared in the first place. Serenus held his hands above his head and shouted,

"Guys _**please!**_ I know I have made mistakes. _I know_ I _**disappointed you**_ , **_hurt you_** but _**please**_... give me a chance. Give me a chance to _fix **my mistakes**_. What do you say... truce, so that I can earn your trust back?"

Ironhide lowered his cannons but still kept them online while Jazz seemed thorn. The saboteur then opened his mouth to speak, he said, **"?"**

* * *

 **Light: Now it's your turn. Surprise me! I wait for your answers and to make this a challenge and not a extortion I set the deadline for the new update to Oct 30th, that's the last day I will accept anything from you and the new chapter will get online. I wish you the best luck!**

 **'till next time!**


	22. 22 Battle cry

Legacy - chapter 20 - battle cry

* * *

Serenus' optics were hurt by the bright sunlight. After living for so long on Cybertron and under its dark and starry sky he was unused to the vivid colors of Earth. As he looked around a feeling of home curled around his spark.

 _"Hello?_ Is anybody here?"

He shouted as his optics scanned the clearing he found himself after the afterimage of the spacebridge travel has vanished. His sensors picked up two other Cybertronian signatures, Autobot to be exact, and they were coming to him, fast. Serenus figured that whoever was coming was not coming to friendly greet him. After what he'd done by leaving again he suspected that they weren't that friendly anymore. **He had to try.**

Serenus waited with now trained patience until the shining forms of Ironhide and Jazz appeared.

Ironhide blocked Serenus escape route by parking between two rocks, leaving the only way out left exactly where Jazz was positioning himself. They obviously expected hostile actions from Serenus but the young Prime surprised them by sitting down, moving his hands behind his head and shouting,

"Please let me explain before you- **Argh!** "

Ironhide glared at him, torn between believing him and outright killing him. The old warrior's cannon still glowed hot after the shot was fired and despite being only a lower frequency, a warning, it still hurt.

Serenus clutched his shoulder in pain. Solus' lessons had covered many situations he might encounter one day but nothing might have prepared him for a fight against the ones he loved. It looked like Ironhide and Jazz were not happy to see him return and were still very pissed that he had disappeared in the first place. Serenus held his hands higher above his head and shouted desperately,

" **Guys please!** _**I know**_ I have made mistakes. _**I know**_ I _disappointed_ you, _hurt_ you but _ **please...**_ give me a chance to explain myself. What do you think... _truce, so that I can earn your trust back?_ "

Ironhide lowered his cannons but still kept them online while Jazz seemed torn. The saboteur opened his mouth to speak,

"I'll give ya two minutes, _time's running kid._ "

Serenus' optics lit up surprised and glad for this second, second chance.

" _ **I was a jerk**_. I was thrown into everything and was ignorant enough to think I could just be a perfect Prime while I was only a human boy in an Cybertronian body. The remaining six of the first dynasty trained me. I've spent the last two years training. I've studied, worked, trained. I am not a little boy anymore so let me take responsibility for my mistakes. _Please..._ "

Silence.

"Ironhide com the base, we are taking _a Prime_... **_home._** "

An incredulous look from both ironhide and himself later, Serenus found Jazz's hand on his shoulder. The anticipated distrust wasn't in Jazz's glance, but the dark shadows of betrayal.

"I hope I just did da right thing... Prime. Ya ain't no sparkling anymore aren't cha?"

" _Jazz..._ "

Serenus bowed. Young he may be, but he was a Prime none the less. It was considered a great honor for a Prime to bow before another and Serenus actually meant it.

" _ **Jazz... thank you.**_ "

"We'll see..."

Serenus stood up and followed the two Autobots out of the clearing and onto the next best highway. Then, on the open road, they could tear the asphalt apart in their altmode. The Pontiac, Top kick and Peterbilt raced just under the speed limit. Jazz send Serenus the coordinates of their nearest outpost near Jasper, Nevada before he took over the lead from Ironhide.

After a three hour drive they arrived at an abandoned silo. Or at least what appeared to be one. Scanning his insignia, Jazz opened a secret entrance big enough to fit even Optimus, and thus in turn Serenus too.

 **"What is this!?"**

"Calm down Ratchet. Serenus' here to _help us_."

The medic with the best temper stomped over the the young Prime after said Prime had transformed, wrench in his hand, behind his back and ready to strike.

 _ **WHACK!**_

" _ **Kyaaaah!**_ _Ow ow ow..._ "

"Ratchet, we still need him conscious!"

After the pain of getting wrenched in the head by Ratchet subsided, Serenus watched him argue with Ironhide, not bothering to stop either of them. In his own defense; Ratchet was scary. Knowing in his spark that this was his chance to fix things Serenus gathered all of his courage and said,

 _"Were is Optimus?"_

 **"..."**

"As if I would tell you of all people! _**You-**_ "

" _ **I know**_. **I've hurt him, betrayed him, abandoned him, and broke his spark.** I can't change what has happened but I haven't trained under the first Primes to give up now. Are you?"

This let Ratchet shut up. The others too fell into stunned silence, tense but not entirely aggressive anymore. The black Prime held himself in an open and not threatening pose as he tried to speak in the same hope giving manner Optimus always did it, not quite but almost as good as his red and blue lover. _His Prime_ , and Serenus was going to get him back.

"...what I'm trying to say is that I never wanted anything of this to happen but after you took me in I enjoyed your company, _as kinda family_. **I am sorry**. _**I mean it...**_ If you are willing to give me another chance, or just simply because you want to help Optimus, let's work together to fix this, my mess."

The following cheer from the crown was mostly positive and even a little passionate, of course his speech was nothing like Optimus' famous speeches but it was enough for Serenus. It caught him too with a wave of passion and forced him to shout out the infamous battle cry of Optimus Prime,

"Okay then... _**Autobots, ROLL OUT!"**_

* * *

 **Light: Aaaand cut! Special thanks to:**

 **Assassinscreed2011, for the idea of what Jazz's asking. As Promised oct. 30 the chapter is up.**

 **Well now we are at the point where I have to ask, Should I end this big time or let the end open for a sequel? I warn you Serenus and the fallen are going to fight over Optimus' love...**


	23. 23 A Prime's spark

Legacy - chapter 21 - a Prime's spark

* * *

After the _rather cold_ greeting Serenus was given yet another chance, this time however to prove himself worthy of their trust and not to impress them. Serenus was brought into the office that Optimus had previously occupied. It was now cold and lifeless, without the Prime to lighten it up.

Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee stood on the left as the Autobot part of the team while Epps, Lennox and Mikaela were the human part of it. Serenus stood in between of his friends, at least he still liked to call them that, and begun answering them very specific questions about the Prime's private life. His love to be exact.

"Sam, **what were you thinking?!** Haven't you hurt Optimus _enough_ already?"

"Mikaela..."

"He's my only family left! I love him like he's my father and what have you done? **_It's your fault he's gone!_** You don't deserve someone like Optimus. He deserves something better than an little boy who thinks he's the Mr. perfect."

Serenus bowed down to look her in the eyes. He had two years to gather himself and to face his ex without loosing his cool. This time he would talk rationally and listen to her.

"I know I have done horrible things to him. I hadn't known what it meant to be in love for a cybertronian, I just assumed that it is the same as our relationship was."

"That's no excuse! You have hurt my family, that is something **I can't** just forget."

"I know. Do whatever you have to do Mikaela... but give me the chance to save the one I love first."

"...you really did it. You have thought about it haven't you? _Have you really finally grown up?"_

She whispered the last sentence, wondering if there was still hope left for the former human to take responsibility for his actions.

"What 'cha plannin to do once ya found Optimus?"

Serenus stayed silent. He hadn't thought about that before, his mind racing to come up with what he would say when he stood optic to optic with his lover. He tried so hard, but in the end Serenus wasn't thinking at all.

"Serenus?"

"Yes...?"

"Don't worry. He's Optimus, he'll be fine."

"I'm not afraid of him being hurt, I'm afraid that I have lost him Jazz. After all I've done, how could he trust me ever again when I have let him down not just once but twice?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics while Ironhide grunted in response, it were 'Bee and Jazz who cheered him up and surprisingly Mikaela, who nodded in slight approval. Serenus sighed to steady himself before he became focused again.

 _Right... Focus..._

"So, where is Optimus Prime?"

The other's attention was centered on him immediately after the words left his mouth. Apparently they had been waiting for him to ask this particular question. The air between the mechs became tense. The old Primes had told him that his mother was drunk that day and her given blessing had no value in cybertronian terms, so Serenus concluded that Optimus had taken this not well.

Their whole relationship, their promised bond, was worth _nothing._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Serenus' optics begun to fill with coolant. He would not cry, no, he would not. At least not there in front of the whole Autobot army.

"Sir, we have last seen Optimus with Megatronus Prime... He had comforted Optimus after you vanished. As far as we know he's still with him."

Narrowing his optics in shock and anger Serenus exclaimed outraged,

" ** _What!?_** **This cannot be happening!** "

"What's wrong with that Prime? Optimus needed the support, and Megatronus had given him that."

Serenus turned to face the young mech who had spoken. If his memory served him right that one was named Sideburn.

"Megatronus is the fallen one, you know, first Decepticon ever? Warrior of Unicron, bearer of the dark spark?! _**Does that ring any bells!?**_ "

" _Woah_ , easy, no need to get hysteric Serenus...!"

 **"I AM NOT HYSTERIC!"**

The assembled group let their current Prime center himself again before they begun planning on how to visit their dearest Decepticon friends. All the while, Serenus grew more concerned with each second that passed. His spark was telling him that it wanted to be with Optimus'. Serenus' whole being longed for his Prime, but since he returned to Earth a nagging piece of doubt had eaten itself into his core and right there it flourished.

Was it really the best to fight? Or could Serenus be content with the situation if Optimus was happy without him? He wanted Optimus to be happy, to belong and be loved, but... was this really his rightful place after all that had happened?

In moments like those Serenus really wished that the old Primes could answer him, guide him. This time however he was on his own.

Can I really be so selfish and demand Optimus love after everything I have put him through? I want him happy... even... if I have to let him go... but I will fight for his spark, even if it destroys me!

And with those thoughts the young Prime returned to his work. They were going to storm Megatronus' lair in Egypt and they would not only fight for Serenus' sake but they would also end this forsaken war once and for all.

* * *

 **Light: I am going to end this. Sorry no sequel for you.  
**  
 **I've read an review I must have missed because the person in question asked me if the dream Serenus had in one of the previous chapters was an hint for Nasturtiums ending; yes you are quite correct. Sorry to answer so late.**

 **Anyway! This chapter was actually forced... I don't know but I don't feel like continuing this story. No worries, I'd never abandon it!**

 **'till next time!**


	24. 24 A lover's gift

Legacy - chapter 22 - a lover's gift

* * *

 _Things weren't going well. At least not for Serenus' team of Autobots._

The Prime was currently hanging upside down in Megatronus Prime's throne room. He still couldn't believe what went wrong...

 _"Let's end this now!" He said as he stood in the shadow of the majestic pyramid. He had never felt so nervous before in his whole life, not even as he had faced Megatron in Mission city. This was personal and Serenus was sure to do it right this time. His man were depending on his leadership. He wouldn't disappoint another time._

 _"Prime!?" Serenus wasn't sure who had so desperately called him but he knew one thing, something went terribly wrong. They had snuck into the pyramid unseen and were able to go past any Decepticon they had encountered. Everything went smoothly, until they reached the central chamber._

 _"Get out! As a Prime I order you to retreat!" Those were his desperate orders to make sure that his Autobots were safe. Megatronus had apparently already been waiting from them. The last thing Serenus was able to do after the seeker trine knocked him down was to make sure no other was paying for his mistakes anymore._

 _Starscream was enjoying his pain, pain the other two were causing him. Screaming on top of his vocalizer Serenus called for Optimus. He knew that the other had to be close, he knew everything was going to be fine. He knew this nightmare would be over soon._

He passed out a few times. Serenus' processor was jelly, metaphorically speaking, and his body felt like he was on fire. His systems were overheating, or to speak human; he had a fever. No wonder that his vision was full of static and system warnings. He ignored them all.

Thinking back Serenus found that it was their own fault for not anticipating the ancient Decepticon's trap. The very obvious trap. Now Serenus was smarter, if he got out of this mess he was going to make sure to never repeat this mistake.

Serenus let out an pained groan. The fallen had him in his grasp now, Serenus was his toy now. The younger had no idea what the older might do to torture him now, but it should not be.

In the now open door under a halo of light stood the one and only _Optimus Prime_.

"Megatronus... _**is, is that...?!"**_

Said Optimus shocked and hurt. His optics narrowed unbelieving at Serenus limp form. Weakly said young Prime turned his head to look directly into his lover's optics. He mouthed _"I am sorry"_ before he passed out.

Optimus rushed forward to catch him. He pushed the fallen's clawed hands away and softly wiped grime and half dried energon out of Serenus' face. Shock was slowly replaced by sadness and longing while doubt also placed itself in Optimus' spark.

 _"It is you..."_

"Optimus _my little Prime_ , I was just-"

Optimus turned around and said numbly.

"You said he had left me. **You said he hated me!** but, _**but he came back for me..."**_

"Optimus can't you see? He's only back to further hurt you. He had left you before, **what would stop him to do it another time?"**

A weak voice, barely more than an whisper caught both older Primes completely off guard. Serenus blushed his hand softly over Optimus'. A single energon tear dropped on the floor.

"I... can't promise you anything... Optimus... It, ...it is possible... that I will leave you again if I need to. But always remember, I love you more than anything else."

Megatronus seemed ready to explode at that exact moment, but he kept silent in favor of Optimus, who's trust he could not loose. This little Prime would not destroy his perfect schemes. Optimus and the matrix were his.

"Optimus... I want you to be happy. Whether you are willing to give me another chance, or you want to spend your life with somebody else. As long as you are happy, I will also be."

He reached up and kissed Optimus tenderly on the lips. His version of either the final goodbye or the beginning.

"Optimus. _**Give me the Matrix**_ , I need to test the child's pureness."

The fallen reached down to look Optimus directly into his optics. He held out an clawed hand, palm up and waiting for the ancient relic. Optimus however looked numb, out of place and lost.

"I don't have it."

This surprised Megatronus. He had felt the presence of his ancient brothers years ago. It must have been Optimus who had received it. There was no chance that this little child, Serenus as they foolishly call him, had been gifted with the Matrix of leadership.

 _"Optimus..."_

Their attention was on the youngest of the lineage. Looking as serene as his name suggested the black Prime reached up to open his chassis and reveal the one true Matrix of leadership.

"...Optimus, I want you to take it. I trust you will use it better than I ever could."

Time slowed down. The moment froze entirely before everything begun to move again. From this slow motion experience everything rushed forward ten times faster than before. Optimus couldn't react fast enough to catch Megatronus. He snatched the exposed Matrix away before anything else could even begin to register that he had moved in the first place.

" _ **Finally...**_ It is mine."

And to the two other Prime's horror he begun to laugh evilly. Behind him he revealed what was known as a sun harvester, ready to destroy the star called sol.

* * *

 **Light: This is part one of the ending. I split it in two parts just to annoy you. Hey, I need to build tension right? and what better way to do this than stop right at the moment where it gets interesting!**

 **I can see it already, all those WTF?! faces you will make once I publish the ending... It won't be what you expect! Hey, you could always try to guess how it's going to end...**

 **'till next time!**


	25. 25 Lost and found

Legacy - chapter 23 - lost and found

* * *

"Finally... It is mine."

And to the two other Prime's horror he begun to laugh evilly. Behind him he revealed what was known as a sun harvester, ready to destroy the star called sol.

 **"Megatronus!"**

Shouted Optimus, hurt by the betrayal of the elder Prime. His only anchor after Serenus had left him alone for so long had now betrayed his trust. Then threw him away just like an used energon cube. Now without this anchor Optimus snapped. He tackled the older Prime down but he wasn't fast enough to reach the Matrix in time. Optimus was torn between the two Primes, Serenus and Megatronus, and while each had given his spark a home they had also betrayed his very soul. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to bring the Matrix to Megatronus and doom the world that had shattered him more than once, or if he wanted to give it back to Serenus and make sure that the younger would never leave his side again.

The decision was taken away from him as Serenus managed to stand up and dash to the sacred relic ,despite his poor condition and countless injuries.

Almost like in an bad movie the darkness around them was quickly pushed back into the corners of the room as an ungodly loud siren begun to wail. The classic red flashing light included of course.

"Optimus..." said Serenus solemnly.

The young Prime put all of his power and authority into his next words. He fully anticipated that they would be his last words.

"... Optimus Orion Prime... I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. _I won't_ , because I order you to leave, get yourself and the rest of the Autobots to safety. _**NOW!"**_

 **"You cannot do this Samuel!"**

"I _can_ , and I _ **will**_. You deserve a life, a family truly your own and happiness. I don't have the ability to give you that... until now. Optimus, **_run!"_**

Cried Serenus while he pushed the baffled red and blue Prime out of the room. Quickly the door was locked to prevent him from entering again. Serenus was serious about this.

The Prime with the looks of a lightning strike faced the ancient warlord his brothers had called the fallen one. Each ones optics fiercely glowing in either blue or red as they readied their attacks.

Serenus just had to distract him long enough to make sure that Optimus was safe and had ordered retreat. He knew he couldn't stand a chance against the older Prime, in his condition none the less, but he had to try. He kept whispering to himself, like some sort of prayer,

"I've got this. Just a little longer Sam,..."

The fallen made the first move by raising his staff high up into the air and thus manipulating gravity around Serenus body. Not knowing how to respond Serenus let himself fall onto his knees before he did a break-dance like roundhouse kick, hitting Megatronus' left knee.

The older cursed angry and swung his staff hitting Serenus' head and leaving the young Prime to see stars. It took too long for Serenus' systems to recover from the last blow because Megatronus had him already sprawled out on the floor. The sharp end of the gravity bending scepter was pressing against the sensitive cables in Serenus' neck.

 _In that moment, Serenus was just Sam, and he was afraid._

He tried to get up but his arms couldn't move under Megatronus' weight, the Prime had placed a foot on the younger back to keep him in check. Instead of escape Serenus concentrated on Optimus' unique spark signature and he found him about seven miles away from him with the other Autobots and some Decepticons. Now to the final phase of his plan.

"You... You despicable... creature. Y...you don't deserve to... to be called a Prime!"

"Watch what you say _sparkling!_ I could end your little life right now... I could crush this little spark of yours so easily! But you'll have to see your world fall.", he then added darkly, " ...consider it your punishment. "

Serenus reached out with his mind, spark and soul and plead for help from the ancient dynasty. He hastily told them his plan and they agreed, seeing no other way given how less time was left.

The Matrix begun to glow in holy blue light as the sol harvester it was previously placed in started to convert the sun's rays into energon. At the same time however Serenus' also sparked with power. Nobody saw it coming but just as fast as it had arrived it was gone, a Matrix super nova.

* * *

 ** _Little one, are you awake?_**

"Hmmn?"

 ** _Samuel?_**

"Where am I?"

The chorus of voices begun to chuckle warmly.

 ** _You are neither here nor are you there. You are none existent and yet speaking with me. Is there more that you want to know child?_**

Child again, ouch. But Serenus ignored it. He worried about much different matters entirely.

"Am, am I dead?"

 _ **No you are not. But I have to say it was a close call my little friend.**_

"Who are you?"

 _ **Isn't it rude to ask one's name without giving your own first?**_

"Very well... I'm Serenus Samuel Prime, nice to meet you...?"

 _ **I had many names over the many orns before even your brethren were created. You may call me the spark of the Matrix. So, and now that you've saved the world, what do you do next?**_

Said the voices a tad smug. They ringed in Serenus' audios with unmatched nobility and endless power. Whoever he was speaking with, the person or the persons godlike powerful.

"Could you tell me where I can find Optimus? Or could you tell him that my last wish is for him to be happy?"

 _ **Why not tell him yourself?**_

"But- I I died!"

 _ **No you did not Serenus. You merely earned yourself a present in form of a second chance.**_

"How?...", Serenus gasped in shock, "...you are Primus... right?"

 _ **Yes Samuel. Yes, my youngest descendant.**_

* * *

 **Light: Don't worry this story isn't over. I will upload an epilogue for you to really end this. Heh, I bet you'd thought I had abandoned this story, but nope! Some may say that this is a cheap ending but it was planned right from the start and the epilogue will hopefully clear your doubts.**

 **So Serenus has finally managed to earn his second chance, but he isn't the only one. All of them have been granted a new start.**

 **Seeing how I am at my (second) last chapter, I wish to thank you all for your support. When I had uploaded this I hadn't expected that it would get so many favs, followers and reviews. I guess you liked it then hmm? I'm glad I was able to share with you!**

 **Well then..., see you at the epilogue?**

 **'till next time.**


	26. 26 Ending

**Prime: Legacy**

* * *

Epilogue

The young boy called Sam looked at the scenery around him for what felt like the thousand time in the last hour. Here he was, waiting for his guardian to pick him up at his home for the planned trip to visit the NEST headquarters in Diego Garcia. But the honey yellow Chevy never appeared.

Since Mikaela got the job as interspecies ambassador instead of him, so that he could finish college, so that the girl was center of their attention now. Of course Sam could understand that. It was her job to be after all. _**But it still sucked.**_

It was also not even rare that his supposed guardian was late, again, but this time he actually didn't even show up. Sam was mad and in his sudden adrenaline rush he texted his Camaro, asking where said robot in disguise was. The answer was the one last straw.

 _( Hey Sam. I am sorry but I can't come today. Mikaela broke her heel after one of the meetings and now I was tasked to accompany her to buy new ones. Maybe you can come over next weekend?_

 _\- Bee. )_

Sam threw his phone on the ground in anger, or that was what he had wanted to do but a quick look down at his hands confirmed that this wasn't possible anymore. He couldn't throw his own intercom system on the ground now, could he?

He looked at his arms and moved them experimentally around, flexed the joints and punched the air a few times. The familiar feeling limbs obeyed his commands perfectly. Just as he had expected them to. He had gotten used to them after all.

A very tiny splinter of the metal that made up his ears shifted under his command and a number pad like on his cellphone appeared on his HUD.

At first Sam wanted to call Bumblebee, but he reminded himself that the bot was unavailable right now so that he had the options to call either Ratchet, Jazz or Arcee.

He dialed the first number.

::Samuel? Why would you call me boy, are you hurt...?::

::Ratchet. I am well but you might wanna see this. I'm at the outlook so could you please pick me up?::

::I will pick you up after I'm done here boy. But next time you need a ride call somebot else! Then those fraggers might be doing something useful for once and haven't had to hurt themselves.::

Sam chuckled before he responded,

::I'll make sure to remember that. When do you think you will arrive?::

::In approximately four hours. I cannot be sure however.::

Sam ended the call. Just as he had finished it begun to rain heavily. Sam took shelter under the wrinkled, single tree that somehow managed to grow in the rocky ground of the outlook. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Given credit to Sam's internal chronometer Ratchet arrived approximately five hours and 5.8357 minutes after his call, or at 4.28 pm. The mech with the color scheme of a seasick lemon stomped over to Sam's drenched form all the way growing more careful with each step closer before he said unusual soft,

"Samuel...? _ **Is that you?"**_

The lightning covered Prime nodded and smiled as he stood up and made a full 360° turn to show off. He eyed the cargo ship a few human foot away and Ratchet noticed. The medic found himself a bit dumbstruck as the boy, who should have been human, moved easily and graceful into the human made aircraft and sat beside the air vents. He noticed Ratchet's look and saw that the medic was just as wet as he was now, so he moved to the left and offered the space beside him.

"C'mon Ratchet. Water itches once it gets under the second layer of armor. There is a warm spot beside me and I don't bite."

* * *

A boring flight later

* * *

After they landed Sam settled for driving behind the Hummer H2 since he wasn't very keen on getting mistaken for a Decepticon on tour. It was the curious voice of the old medic who ripped him out of his daydreaming.

"Samuel, I need you to tell me what happened."

The boy muted a sigh and started with how he found the old beat up truck and they talked. He told the medic of the blue glowing helix, about how he passed out on the floor and about his discoveries the next morning. He kept the rest of the story, the c time travel for example, to himself.

"You mentioned that you talked to a mech, has he told you his name?"

"Yes. But somethings are better kept secret and my kind can be _very secretive_. I won't tell you his name. It's less troublesome that way."

An imaginary optic ridge rose and the barking humm the medic made while he drove, made Sam utter rapid clicking noises in response. Sam _was laughing._

"' _Your kind?'_ Sam what do you mean by that?"

"Maybe one day I will tell you... or you could ask Optimus about that matter."

Before Ratchet could ask what that meant they were interrupted by a flashy yellow Camaro and an curious silver Pontiac, coming to greet the 'new arrival'. They had heard Sam's voice so they assumed that the boy had to be somewhere around. They were majorly confused as the black vehicle begun to speak using the human boy's voice. They didn't know it actually was Sam who spoke.

"Sam... what brings you to us? Why are you here in Diego? _Not that I am complaining_ about that, but I'm curious.", said 'Bee.

"And where are ya lil dude? Big bot's can be scary, 'specially the newcomers."

Sam laughed a little before he decided to transform. Just as before, Sam was almost double the size of his guardian.

 ** _"What in Primus' name- !?"_**

"So, like my new looks, Jazz?... Ratchet picked me up at the outlook and we both drove back. The humans were so nice to lend us the speed shuttle, but I'm sure Ratchet gets a special treatment on flights."

It took a while for Jazz's processor to catch up but when he did he begun to grin. Bumblebee wasn't any better at keeping calm. The scout however had a strange look of awe and childish excitement on his face.

"You're one of us now?" chuckled the silver Pontiac, "I'll take it not so 'lil guy's visiting more often now?"

"Actually Jazz, I'm moving in."

Jazz gave him a thumbs up, grinned like an idiot and said,

"I had known kiddo here was kidding 'bout leaving us! Ya should drop by at Prime's office. The boss bot missed ya."

Sam nodded and waved his goodbye. He made a b-line straight for Optimus' office. He felt his brother Prime in there, and he felt his loneliness. Sam softly tugged at his end of the bond and he had to keep himself from laughing out loud as he felt Optimus respond, probably falling off his chair.

Sam knocked on the door.

 **"Yes, please enter."**

Sam yelped in his nervousness. A wave of heat rose into his cheeks but inwardly he was calm. His metallic but still soft footsteps were muffled by Royal red carpet and Sam had to smile as he saw the blue walls, matching Optimus' color scheme perfectly.

"How may I help you?"

Came Optimus' obviously trained standard reply, a bit off however. Sam thought he heard a little nervousness in his voice. He finished typing something before he turned to face Sam, or whom was once Sam.

"Hello Optimus."

Said Serenus in his now much deeper voice. He made his way over to stand beside his brother Prime simultaneously as Optimus stood up to look at him.

 _"Samuel...?"_

"Depends. You can call me that yes, but I also have _another_ name."

Said Serenus secretively. He wanted to test how Optimus would react, and maybe the other Prime had kept a few of his memories. This wasn't the case, Serenus noted, as the older of the two narrowed his optics and asked,

"Would you consider telling me your story? ...starting with your name..."

"My story," Serenus begun softly, "Is **_very_** complicated. Know that I have said and done things I shouldn't have, but I learned from my mistakes. It's a past that had never happened, if that makes sense."

Optimus nodded in response. He still eyed Serenus, but instead of this weary expression he now looked more curious. He never could have expected what came next.

"It all started when I had met Rodimus Prime. A while later he helped me find myself, as well as the first seven, all of them. My name, _my full name_ given to me by both worlds is _**Serenus Samuel Prime**_."

" **You are...?!** I have a brother? Another Prime and... it's you... Sam. Serenus... has a nice ring to it.", said Optimus baffled and happy. He now knew where to place the familiar feeling in his spark. It also helped that he had a small crush on the former human boy.

"Are you willing to give me this second chance Optimus, _big brother?"_

"Yes." And the two of them fell into each others arms.

* * *

 **Light: I originally wanted to write a sequel but I stop here. Slight Deja vu situation hmm? Well Serenus has forgiven everyone and given them all a second chance, everyone but himself. Until now...**

 **This is the end of Legacy. I never could have guessed that you'd like it that much. Believe me when I say that you have made me very happy! 51 fav's, I mean, WOW...**  
 **under normal circumstances I'd write the names of the major reviewers down here, but that list might be too long so please don't feel less important when I just say a big THANK YOU, to all of you. I hope to hear from you in my other stories then.**

 **'till next time. LightWave signing out!**


End file.
